The Amazing Race: Star Wars Cartoons Edition
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Nine *Clone Wars* teams of two and three *Rebels* teams of two embark on a race around the galaxy for a jackpot of 1,000,000 credits. Who will be on top and claim the prize? Who will be the next to go? Will the money benefit the Clone Wars, or the Rebels?
1. The Race Begins

**A/N:** This is a nice little parody of one of my favorite reality shows on TV, _The Amazing Race_. I noticed that some other fan fiction authors have written their own parodies of _The Amazing Race_ based on their own favorite fandoms, as well as stories based on other reality shows like _Survivor_, so I thought, why not me too?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ or _Star Wars Rebels_. They both belong to Disney. And I don't own the rights to _The Amazing Race_, either; those go to the CBS station.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Race Begins<strong>

"Coruscant, Naboo, Tatooine, Bespin, Kashyyyk, Endor, Utapau, Christophsis, and many other star systems in our galaxy," said Dexter Jettster, owner of Dex's Diner and highly intelligent informant. He was dressed in spacer's clothes that were a little tight on him due to his overweight body, instead of his usual kitchen uniform, and he was standing on a platform overlooking a runway where twelve couples were standing, waiting for their respective cue. "This galaxy of ours is such a fascinating place, whether we believe in the Republic or the Empire, but so many of us take it for granted. It must be a pleasure for anyone to see it for purposes besides those of war, not to mention a seeming impossibility, but starting now, we are giving twenty-four peoples from all walks and ages of life, grouped into teams of two with an existing relationship, the ability to explore the many planets this galaxy has to offer. But they are not only racing for the thrills. No sir, they are competing for a prize of one million Republic/Imperial credits. It will be given to the team that can overtake all the others in a race around numerous pre-chosen star systems and back here to Coruscant. This is…the Amazing Race! I'm your host…Dexter Jettster, owner of Dex's Diner in Coco Town District."

Applause rang from the crowd of galactic citizens gathered together to see the beginning of this momentous event.

"I am now standing on a landing platform for Imperial shuttles and cruisers," continued Dex, "We are presently outside a military compound for TIE Fighters and other Imperial and former Republic craft. The location of all of this is Galactic City, now known to Imperial citizens as Imperial Center, though I myself liked it better when it was called Coruscant, and we are within sight of the Imperial Senate Rotunda and the vacant Jedi Temple, the former home of the Jedi Order."

"On the ground below me now are the twelve teams, ready to win the big prize and use it for their own excellent purposes, whether it be related to the Old Republic, the Empire, the status of the decimated Jedi, the status of the Mandalorian warriors, or anything else that suits them. These teams are…"

The camera panned off Dex and showed the first of the twelve teams close-up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri<strong>

"Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri. Close friends, possibly lovers, and freedom fighters. Ahsoka was once a Jedi, by the way. Being a Togruta, Ahsoka comes from Shili, while human Lux comes from Onderon."

Ahsoka was dressed in her tight Jedi outfit, despite no longer being a Jedi, though she also wore a dark cloak with a hood over it. Lux wore a dark shirt and jacket, dark pants, and black boots. He also wore black gloves.

Ahsoka blushed fiercely at her and Lux being called lovers. "We only get to see each other occasionally, and then usually on missions, so we're not exactly lovers," she said.

"As of yet," said Lux, grinning slightly, "But we thought that by working together, we can fund some freedom fighters to free Onderon from the Empire, because sadly, Steela and Saw Gerrera are not around anymore to fight it themselves. Besides, we thought it would be a nice, peaceful opportunity to get to know each other better."

"You don't have to rub it in, Lux!" said Ahsoka. "But yes, we do care about each other, and we intend to do something good that Jedi ordinarily can't do to help the galaxy."

* * *

><p><strong>Asajj Ventress and Barriss Offee<strong>

"Asajj Ventress and Barriss Offee. Two unofficial partners in dark side crime. Asajj is from either Rattatak or Dathomir, I forget which one, and Barriss is from Mirial."

Asajj was dressed in her lightweight armor she wore since leaving Count Dooku, and carried her mask and red, curved-hilted lightsabers. Barriss wore her Jedi clothes, mostly, and carried her straight, blue lightsaber.

"We can't seem to agree on what to do with the money if we win the race," said Asajj. "I want to use it to permanently clear my name, and to get a weapon that can destroy Darth Vader, or should I say, Anakin Skywalker."

"And _I_ still say that it should be used to bring the last of the Jedi to justice and end all war within the universe," said Barriss, "What could be more important than that, Asajj?"

"Well, Barriss," replied Asajj, "It might make more sense if you stop pretending that you're still serving the light side of the Force."

"There is no 'light side' or 'dark side,'" argued Barriss, "The Force is simply what it is."

"I know that," said Asajj impatiently, "Dooku taught that to me. My point is your Order was raised and indoctrinated with the belief in the so-called good and dark sides."

"And I tell you, Mirialans practice serving the Force differently than that!" exclaimed Barriss.

"Uh, well, let's just leave them to their arguing for now, huh folks?" said Dex, noticing that some people were hissing at the two dark siders. "Let's get on with the teams."

* * *

><p><strong>Satine Kryze and Bo-Katan Kryze<strong>

"Satine Kryze and Bo-Katan Kryze. Sisters who disagree on anything, but nonetheless respect each other's existence. They are both Mandalorians, but Satine has always maintained a pacifist stance, while Bo-Katan, one of the leaders of the Nite Owls of Death Watch, is a warhawk and prefers using violence to solve problems."

Blond Satine was dressed in her tight, regal traveling clothes she usually wore when not sitting in her court. Redhead Bo-Katan was dressed in her Mandalorian armor, her helmet under one arm.

"I'm sorry to say that like Asajj and Barriss, we cannot agree on a use for the money, either. Bo-Katan wants to use it to hire some new Nite Owl warriors, while I want to use it to bring back the old, pacifistic Mandalore and get it back from the warriors that love to butcher the galaxy alongside the soulless stormtroopers of the Empire," said Satine.

"But we have agreed," said Bo-Katan, "to work as a team, us being of the same blood and all, in order to win this race, and then we'll discuss the finer points of its use after we win."

"Yes," said Satine, "And by the Force, I hope we both make the right decision."

* * *

><p><strong>Echo and Fives<strong>

"Clone troopers Echo and Fives. They both served as ARC troopers for the Republic, and together with their late cadet squadmates, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup, they have proved to be some of the finest, and smartest, of the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. They consider themselves to be brothers, and not just because they're cloned from the same template."

Echo and Fives were dressed in almost identical clone armor. The differences were that Echo's chest-plate had a black handprint on it, and his helmet had two vertical blue lines painted on it, while Fives had a Rishi Eel painted on his helmet and lacked unique markings on his chest-plate.

"We sure showed a thing of two to the Separatist clankers," said Echo, "And now we're going to win a million credits, so we can buy ourselves our own army of brothers to oust the brainless stormtrooper army."

"And no one can stop two enthusiastic brother clones from getting what they want, now, can they?" said Fives.

"No way, mate," said Echo, "We'll make Droidbait, Cutup, and Hevy even more proud of us yet, not to mention, 99."

* * *

><p><strong>Sugi and Embo<strong>

"Bounty hunters Sugi and Embo. They are of the more honorable variety of bounty hunters, from what I've heard. Zabrak Sugi is from Iridonia, and Kyuzo Embo is from Phatrong."

Sugi had a topknot of hair on her mostly bald head, and was dressed in a red tank top and dark, masculine trousers. Embo wore a hat that tripled as a shield and a snowboard, as well as light armor and loose brown pants.

"I must confess that Embo and I do not _always_ fight for honorable causes," said Sugi, "But when we make deals, we don't break them, and we fulfill our end of the bargain. And that includes loyalty to each other in this race, where we wish to use the money for our own 'most excellent purposes.'"

Embo said something in his native language, the only language he ever spoke.

Sugi replied, "That's right. Even though we can't use our blasters in this race, except in an emergency self-defense, we already have our rivals outmatched by our skills as professional bounty hunters alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Katooni and Petro<strong>

"Former Jedi younglings, but still cute as a button, Katooni and Petro. Near-human Katooni comes from Tholoth, a spiritual world known for its dark-skinned beauties with matching headdresses, and human Petro is a Corellian."

Little Katooni and Petro wore traveling fatigues that were similar, but not identical, to their old Jedi uniforms.

"We're in this to help our friends," said Katooni, "Ganodi, Gungi, Byph, and Zatt. We live in a secret part of the galaxy right now, and we need the money to feed ourselves and make our home more comfortable and warm at nights."

"With this money," said Petro, "I'm gonna buy us a diner like Dex's Diner and lots and lots of cozy blankets to tuck the little ones in at night."

Katooni giggled. "Petro," she said, "Now don't start acting like a doting father right now. You're not even old enough to be a father yet."

"And _you're_ not old enough to be a mother yet, Katooni," said Petro, "But that doesn't mean I can't make plans for our future." He winked.

Katooni playfully hit him. "You rascal, Petro! Don't start getting any ideas!"

Petro grinned. "Who, me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lagos and Soniee<strong>

"Lagos and Soniee. Two former cadets at the Mandalorian Academy set up by Duchess Satine, who prefer peace, but aren't afraid to use violence to achieve a good end if necessary. And I must say, what lovely ladies they are!"

Lagos and Soniee were both dressed in tight Rebel-style clothing without sleeves. Their boots were tall, and they wore black gloves on their hands. They looked kind, but tough.

"If we can win," said Lagos, "We're going to use the money to get a new academy started on Mandalore for aspiring Mandalorians. And I think we can do it, because Soniee and I are such good friends we complement each other's style perfectly."

"And if there's any money leftover," said Soniee, "I want to buy myself a few new gadgets, like an updated holocam, or maybe a new laptop monitor."

* * *

><p><strong>Qutee and Wack<strong>

"Two droids known as QT-KT and WAC-47, or Qutee and Wack for short. Qutee's an astromech droid, like her friend, the famous R2-D2, and Wack's a pit droid modified to be a driver and a pilot as well."

Qutee was squat and dome-headed, like all astromech droids, or at least all R2 and R3 units (she was an R2 unit), and her color scheme was white, gray, and best of all, pink. Wack looked just like the DUM-series pit droid he was made to be, although his comical-looking droid body had a somewhat better paint finish than the average pit droid.

"Qutee and I are such great pals," said Wack, "We have been ever since we were part of D-Squad during the Clone Wars. Between her astromech appendages and my clever thinking, I think we already have this race pinched. And after we win, Qutee and I will start dating together."

Qutee beeped and whistled as if in alarm, and put herself one step away from Wack.

"Aw, come on, Qutee," said Wack, "It'll be fun. Just like taking out Separatists!" He pretended to shake his "fists" in the air like punches.

Qutee still looked a little uncertain.

"Oh well," said Wack, "Maybe you'll change your mind after we win."

Qutee's whir seemed to say, "In your dreams, wacky Wack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cad Bane and Robonino<strong>

"Bounty hunters Cad Bane and Robonino. From what I've heard, these bounty hunters are shadier than Sugi and Embo. Cad Bane is a Duros from Duro, and Robonino is a Patrolian from Patrolia."

Like he usually did, Cad Bane wore his big, wide-brimmed hat, along with his long, brown bounty hunting fatigues. Fish-like Robonino wore his own hunting garb, which was a bit shabbier than Bane's.

"I can think of many imaginative ways this money can be used on the black market," said Bane, "I may even buy myself a little island on Glee Anselm, or Mon Calamari, maybe." He chuckled wickedly.

"And if he gets that island," said Robonino, "I'm gonna retire early and enjoy some swimming in those vast ocean waters."

"Just be sure that you cooperate with me on this race, and _don't betray me_, bubble brain," said Bane menacingly.

"Relax, blue man!" said Robonino, "Don't worry! We'll be drinking with the hot women in no time, and I'll make it happen just as much as you will."

* * *

><p><strong>Kanan and Hera<strong>

"Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla. A Jedi Padawan who hides from the Empire these days, and his best friend, mechanic, and pilot. Kanan comes from this very planet we stand on, Coruscant, and Twi'lek Hera comes from Ryloth, of course."

Kanan dressed in green and dark gray spacer's clothes and carried a few items that looked like a blaster and a disassembled lightsaber. Hera wore a brown and gray mechanic's outfit and a traditional headdress for female Twi'leks, with goggles attached to the headdress.

"These times are too important to spend these one million credits on frivolities, or even things that would benefit other people," said Kanan, "We need to get the money to help the people of this suffering galaxy get what they need to survive, and to be free from tyranny, like that of the Empire."

"Absolutely," said Hera, "While I support the other contestants' desires to one degree or another, too, the best use for this money is a selfless one. That's why Kanan and I intend to work hard to win this great race ahead of everyone else."

"And Hera and I already make a good team as Rebels," said Kanan, "So I believe we stand a good chance of winning."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra and Sabine<strong>

"Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Two Rebel youths. One a Mandalorian warrior, and the other from the planet Lothal. One curious about the other, and the other smitten with the first."

Teenage Ezra was dressed in orange tights, and brown vest, and brown boots. Sabine, slightly older, wore short-sleeved Mandalorian armor spray-painted with several wild colors. Even her helmet and her hair were colored differently.

"Kanan is right about using the money for selfless reasons," said Sabine, "If we win, which I think we will," here she grinned at Ezra, "this money will go to charity to help heal the lives of broken families, like ours."

"Yeah," said Ezra, smiling back, "And I'd also like to use it to benefit the return of the Jedi, if it's all right to say so here."

"Not entirely," said Sabine, "But the Imperial authorities are bound not to interfere with the race, so we're safe for now."

"Man, I hope so!" said Ezra.

* * *

><p><strong>Zeb and Chopper<strong>

"And finally, Garazeb Orrelios, or 'Zeb' for short, and C1-10P, or Chopper. Zeb is a Rebel of the endangered sentient species, the Lasat, and Chopper, like Qutee, is an astromech droid, though he is of the R5 models rather than the R2's."

Zeb was a big alien wearing a mostly green space suit. He looked like the most physically tough of the contestants. Next to him was an orange and white mech droid with a flower pot-like head, like all R5 units had.

"This here race is gonna be a lot of fun," said Zeb, "Or it would be if I had a better partner than this lousy mech droid that only knows how to fly the _Ghost_, and how to insult people, especially me!"

Chopper extended one of his pinching appendages and pinched Zeb on the rear. Zeb howled. Chopper said something derisive to him.

"Fine, Chopper," Zeb said reluctantly, "I'll remember our deal. Sportsmanship-like. Well, you're gonna need it too if we're gonna win this race and hand the money over to somebody who needs it more than we do."

Chopper beeped a raspberry.

* * *

><p>All twelve teams were standing at the starting line painted on the durasteel ground, ready to go on Dex's mark.<p>

"You are all about to begin the race of a lifetime," Dex said. "However, there are a few extra rules you need to know."

"The race is divided into fourteen legs. At the end of each leg is a place where the leg ends called the Pit Stop. You must get to the Pit Stop as quickly as you can, because if you are the last team there, your team may be eliminated. On some of the legs, the losing team will not be eliminated, but on most of them, they will be." Some of the people in the crowd swallowed nervously.

"Before each leg of the race, you will receive a pre-determined amount of money. This amount will cover all of your funds except for starliner tickets. Those will be obtained with the special data cards that each of you were provided with. Any money you save can be used in future legs. If you run out, you may try and get some from the locals, although I cannot guarantee that they will have the kind of currency you presently need. And above all else regarding the money, _don't_ break the law." Here he gave a warning look to Asajj and Barriss, Sugi and Embo, and Cad Bane and Robonino. "That includes stealing from them, as well as doing on-the-side assassinations for pay. Even you, Ezra, must remember this." He looked at the young scamp. "I know you made a living as a pickpocket for a long time. Well, pickpocketing is not allowed in this race, either."

Ezra swallowed. Sabine elbowed him. He nodded submissively.

"And this race isn't just about speed," Dex continued, "I hope you are all familiar with things like Route Markers & Information, Roadblocks, Detours, Fast Forwards, U-Turns, and the like."

The contestants all affirmed that they did.

"And many tasks will be held out that you will have to complete or suffer a penalty of a certain amount of time. The Roadblock activities are done by only one member of the team, while the others are done by both members of the team working together. All of them will require all the skills and talents you can use."

"When I give you the signal, you will all run down this track in a straight line until you reach its end. You will all jump off the edge and land in Lake Oa in Coruscant Park, one of the few parts of the planet where natural plant and animal life still exists. Only the mech droids, Chopper and Qutee, have permission to use rockets to slow their fall and avoid the water, and Wack has permission to take a ride on Qutee's back, so that the water doesn't short-circuit him. The use of jetpacks or rocket boots is not allowed." Here he glanced at Bo-Katan and Cad Bane. "The use of the Force in this case isn't allowed either, except in emergencies. Which reminds me, there are to be _no_ mind tricks performed during this race, unless a Force-user _must_ use one to escape an illegal confrontation with a troublemaker who doesn't respect the race or its rules."

"After you land in the water, or outside of it, you shall then swim to shore, and then run down the street or sidewalk to the Coruscant Starliner Spaceport. Your packs are outside of it by the Legacy of Imperial Heroes statues, and on top of them is your first clue you will receive for the first leg of the race. After reading them, you're on your own. You won't see me again until the end of the first leg of the race, where one team may be eliminated from the race."

"Now, get ready…" The contestants all looked alert and ready to run.

"…Travel safely…" Dex offered as a form of good luck. "…May the Force be with you…"

"…GO!" Dex shouted.

All the racers began to run at full force with their partners. They were all prepared to beat the competition and win the race.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am strongly considering having some of the original trilogy characters make guest appearances in this story, such as Yoda, Obi-Wan (Old Ben), the Lars family, maybe Artoo and Threepio, and possibly Luke and Leia, so be prepared for some of the beloved familiar faces that started _Star Wars_.


	2. Leg 1: A Bog and a Dark Cave

**A/N: **This is a partial rewrite of the story. I'm trying to lessen the amount of painstaking details in order to make a single chapter out of each leg of the race.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Leg 1: A Bog and a Dark Cave<strong>

_All twelve teams ran as fast as they could and eventually reached the drop that led to Lake Oa. They all jumped off, except two._

**Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri: Freedom Fighters**

"Whoooaaa!" said Lux, "I can't jump down this thing!"

"Trust me, Lux, it's no problem at all," said Ahsoka.

"But you can save yourself with the Force if you have to," complained Lux, "I can't!"

"Come on, Lux, just jump!" said Ahsoka. "Look, I'll go first. Then you jump, and I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Lux sighed. "Oh, all right Ahsoka. I trust you."

**Zeb Orrelios and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

"Uh, all right," said Zeb, "Now, Chopper, old boy, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand getting down this, would you?"

Chopper squawked at him angrily.

"What? Who cares if it's not allowed? I'm not going to risk drowning at the beginning of the race."

Chopper suddenly took off down the drop on his rocket jets.

"Hey, where are you going, ya bucket-o-bolts?!" demanded Zeb. "You're not just gonna leave me here, are ya?"

**Echo and Fives: Clone Brothers**

"You think you can handle this, Fives?" asked Echo. "You know about the dangers of falling into a lake from too high-"

"This isn't the time for explanations, Echo!" said Fives. "Of course I'm ready! Now, are _you?_ We have to jump now."

"I've _been_ ready," said Echo.

"Then let's do it!" said Fives. They jumped off together, in perfect sync, like clone troopers on parade.

"Woohoo!" said Echo, "This is what I'm talking about!"

"I agree, brother!" said Fives.

**Satine and Bo-Katan Kryze: Mando Sisters**

"I hope you're not too peaceful to risk a little jump, Satine," said Bo-Katan.

"Don't mock me, sister," said Satine, "I can take care of myself as well as you can take care of yourself." Then she jumped off the drop without another word.

"She certainly knows how to stand up for herself," said Bo-Katan, jumping after her. "Even if I _don't_ agree with her outlook on life."

**Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla: Rebel Leaders**

They glanced at the fall. "Are you ready, Hera?" asked Kanan.

"Yes, let's not waste time talking about it," said Hera, "Jump!"

They both jumped together. Kanan felt the Force flowing through him as he eased Hera's fall as well as his own.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

The two partners ran to the edge without pausing for a second.

"Go for it, Embo!" shouted Sugi.

Embo acknowledged her command, and they jumped down without hesitation.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I don't know, Soniee," said Lagos, "I don't like the looks of that drop."

"What are you, scared of heights, or scared of drowning?" said Soniee, "It's not that bad. Just follow my example."

"Soniee, don't just leave me standing here-" Lagos started, but Soniee was already jumping in the direction of the lake.

"-By myself," she finished morbidly, and reluctantly jumped off next by herself.

**Asajj Ventress and Barriss Offee: Darksiders**

"You know that Sith have no fear, don't you, young Offee?" Asajj asked Barriss.

"Perhaps not," said Barriss, "But I'm not a Sith and I'm not afraid of jumping, either."

"Then let's do it!" said Asajj, and they jumped.

Both of them were reminded of the rush of the dark side as they fell.

**Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren: Young Rebels**

"Are you ready for some action, little boy?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"I am not little!" said Ezra indignantly. "And yes, I am!"

"See you at the bottom," said Sabine, saluting him.

"I'll give you a head start," said Ezra with a smile.

Sabine grinned and put on her helmet. "Your mistake. Go!"

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"As loathe as I am to comply with the rule," said Bane, "We cannot use our rockets to go down this thing. You remember that, don't you, Robonino?"

"Of course I do, Cad," said Robonino, "What d'ya think I am, stupid?"

"That's a moot question," said Bane, as the two mercenaries jumped off the edge.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Oh, I don't know if I can make that jump," said Katooni uncertainly as they approached it.

"Come on, Katooni," said Petro enthusiastically, "It'll be fun. Besides, where's your confidence hiding? You should be brave!"

Katooni smiled. "You're right, Petro," she said, "Let's do it together."

The two younglings held hands as they jumped off the edge.

"YAY HOO!" Petro yelled as they plummeted. Katooni giggled.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

The droids reached the drop last.

"Uh, okay, Qutee," said Wack, "Dexter did say that you would give me a lift down this thing, right? I mean, I cannot get short-circuited in all that water, let alone electrocute all the fish."

Qutee warbled in the affirmative.

"Good. That is a relief," said Wack. "After we get past this part, the _real_ fun should begin."

Qutee hoisted Wack on her back and turned on her rocket boosters, and then they took a nice, easy ride down to the ground below.

**Zeb Orrelios and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

Zeb continued to mutter about how Chopper was giving him such a hard time, but now Chopper was furiously demanding that Zeb jump, or they might come in last in the race.

"Oh, fine then," said Zeb, "But if I almost drown, it's your fault." He jumped at last.

_Although most of the teams jumped all at once, one team made it down before all the others._

* * *

><p><strong>Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 1<strong>**st**

"Good thing we made it down first," said Hera.

"Indeed," said Kanan, "Let's get moving to the Spaceport."

And they began to run toward the Coruscant Starliner Spaceport without a moment's hesitation.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; currently in 2****nd**

"Come on, Embo," said Sugi, "We've got to catch up to those Rebels!"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; currently in 3****rd**

"Hurry up, Ezra!" shouted Sabine, "We've got to get moving!"

"Sorry, Sabine," said Ezra, "I'm just not used to making high jumps into a lake."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; currently in 4****th**

"On the double, brother!" said Echo, "There's no time to lose!"

"I couldn't agree more, Echo," said Fives.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; currently in 5****th**

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; currently in 6****th**

"How is it we're able to outrun many of the others?" Lagos wondered.

"I don't know," said Soniee, "I guess our youth and long legs give us an edge."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters; currently in 7****th**

"Lagos and Soniee are passing us," remarked Satine.

"Well, let's catch up to them," said Bo-Katan, "They may be friends of Korkie, but they're still our opponents!"

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders; currently in 8****th**

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; currently in 9****th**

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters; currently in 10****th**

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels; currently in 11****th**

"Move it, Chopper!" said Zeb, "Those other teams won't wait for us! Only the other droid team is behind us right now!"

Chopper acted rather wacky.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; currently in Last**

So did Wack in his disappointment that he and Qutee were in last at the moment.

Finally, one by one, in the above order, the teams arrived at the Spaceport, where they found their bags waiting for them, plus a wallet for each team full of 327 marked credits for spending needs on the first leg, and a data card for each team that would be used to cover the expenses for every flight they made to a certain planet. Finally, they found their first clue with their bags.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"_Travel by Star Tours Spacelines to the swamp planet of Dagobah. There, its lone inhabitant is awaiting you to present you your first Detour challenge. Further information awaits you when you arrive. Two flights are leaving for Dagobah. The first one can take only six teams, while the second can take the next six teams."_

"Well, what do you say we hurry and get on that first flight?" said Kanan.

"It would be my pleasure," said Hera.

They ran inside the Spaceport and went to a clerk's counter. "Excuse me sir," said Hera to a Kiffar clerk, "When does your next Star Tours flight leave for Dagobah?"

"In a half hour, ma'am," said the clerk.

"Good enough for us," said Hera. She showed him the data card and purchased the necessary tickets for their flight.

"Thank you, ma'am," said the clerk, "I hope you both have a pleasant flight."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"_Travel by Star Tours Spacelines to the swamp planet of Dagobah…"_

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"…_There, its lone inhabitant is awaiting you…"_

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"…_to present you your first…"_

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"…_Detour challenge…"_

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"…_Further information awaits you…"_

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"…_when you arrive…"_

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

"…_Two flights are leaving…"_

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"…_for Dagobah…"_

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"…_The first one can take only six teams…"_

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

"…_while the second can take the next two teams."_

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"I hope you are up to this, Qutee," said Wack, "Because I sure am. Besides, I know little about Dagobah, and swamp worlds can be treacherous, even for someone as brave as me."

Qutee warbled cheerfully.

"Oh, good," said Wack, "That's good to hear."

The following teams made it onto the first flight, besides the Rebel Leaders:

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Are there any seats left for the first flight?" asked Satine.

"Nope, I'm afraid not," said the Kiffar clerk.

"Well that's just great," said Bo-Katan, "When does the next flight leave?"

"In a half hour after the first flight leaves," reported the clerk.

"It better not take too long," said Bane, "I don't like being held up when I'm in a hurry."

"Sorry, sir," said the clerk, "I didn't make any of the rules. I just work here. If you have a problem, take it up with the superintendent."

"Why don't we take it up with _you_ instead?' hollered Robonino, almost jumping over the counter.

"Stop that, fish-face!" ordered Bane angrily, "You want to get us in trouble, or worse, disqualified?"

Robonino hesitated for a second. "Oh, fine," he said in disappointment, "But by the stars, bounty hunters aren't supposed to live their lives by a set of rules!"

"Ooh, temper, temper," said Katooni under her breath to Petro.

"We'd better be careful around those guys, Katooni," said Petro, "Even when dictated by the rules of this race, they're still not people to mess around with. Although I still hope for the day when I can use my lightsaber to teach some bounty hunters a thing or two!" He swung his arm in the air, pretending to be holding a lightsaber.

Katooni snickered. "That's you all over again, Petro," she said.

The first flight was approaching Dagobah, a world very few of the teams were familiar with. Most of them hadn't even heard of it before.

"_Here, on Dagobah,"_ said Dexter Jettster, _"the teams will encounter their first Detour. Jedi Master Yoda, who is living in exile on this planet among the various flora and fauna, will greet each flight as they arrive, and each team must decide between two ways of getting in touch with the Force within their souls: Physical Jungle or Spiritual Cave. In Physical Jungle, the teams must do a five-minute running course through a pre-chosen section of Dagobah's jungles, climbing vines, flipping and somersaulting, and running as fast as possible. If they can finish a run to Yoda's satisfaction by the end of the five minutes, they will receive their next clue. If they make a mistake, or time runs out before they can finish, they have to start again. In Spiritual Cave, they have to go inside the infamous dark side cave deep in the jungle and face a spiritual truth about themselves and each other. They will receive a mysterious vision, and they must interpret it correctly, and psychologically overcome the dark side within themselves, thus coming to terms with their inner souls. Each team that goes inside will be blocked from exiting by a Force field until they have finished the challenge. Then, they will receive their next clue."_

* * *

><p>The Star Tours ship dropped off the first six teams. They had to jump into the swamp water in order to get off and onto the shore, and some of them were less than pleased by that.<p>

**Ahsoka and Lux/Lagos and Soniee**

"Hey! Be careful, Lux!" said Ahsoka, "I could've fallen in head first and drowned."

"Oops! Sorry, Ahsoka!" said Lux, "Didn't mean anything by it. Just wanted to get out of there fast."

"This is just great!" said Lagos, "I'm going to stink for a week, at least!"

"Yeah," said Soniee, "And I can't handle any of my technology while I'm as wet as this."

**Kanan and Hera/Ezra and Sabine**

"I hate to say it," said Kanan, "But it looks like all of us have to get in that water."

"A little mossy water doesn't scare me," said Hera.

"Neither are we scared of it," said Sabine to Ezra, "Right?"

"Well, I…I guess not," he said.

"Come on, let's go!" said Sabine, jumping in and pulling Ezra in with her.

"I'm going in," said Hera, jumping in the water next.

"You're not going anywhere without me," said Kanan, jumping in after her.

When they all arrived at the shore, they had to wander a little until they found a clue box. Next to it were a bunch of sacks of a plant called "rootleaf." The smell of the rootleaf was almost overpowering in its stench. Each team read the clue next.

"More fitting for your psyche, is which one? Physical Jungle or Spiritual Cave?" each team read in its turn. "And before you begin, deliver one of these sacks of delicious rootleaf for my stew, each team must. Then, make and eat some stew with me, as part of preparation for these Force-based activities, you will. Then, being the challenge of your choice, you will."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"As a former Jedi, I think that I need a little spiritual advice," said Ahsoka, "If it's all right with you, Lux, I'll take Spiritual Cave."

"Suits me fine," said Lux, "Although I can't imagine what this rootleaf stew tastes like."

"Me neither," said Ahsoka, wrinkling her nose.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"I feel that I need to learn something from the Force in order to learn something better to teach Ezra how to use the Force himself, after this race is over," said Kanan, "May we do the Spiritual Cave, Hera?"

"Suits me fine," said Hera. "But we don't know yet whether it's stronger in the light side or the dark side that you told me about."

"I'm afraid that's a risk we're going to have to take if we want to win this race," said Kanan.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I need to learn more about the Force," said Ezra, "Let's do the Spiritual Cave, Sabine."

Sabine looked uncertain. "Okay," she said, "But I don't know what a Mandalorian like me is going to do in there."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Superstition is a religion of feeble minds," said Sugi. "I'd rather take on the Physical Jungle."

Embo grunted his agreement.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Give me a physical challenge any day," said Fives.

"Yeah," said Echo, "Clones can't understand spiritual stuff."

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I don't understand all this stuff about the Force and psychology," said Soniee. "I'd rather do the Physical Jungle!"

"Yes, me too," said Lagos, "I wouldn't know how to respond to a vision in a dark cave."

One member of each team carried a sack of rootleaf through the forest, following a marked trail that presumably led to where they had to go. Some of them, like Sabine, and Lagos, were weighted down by the sacks, and had to move at a slower pace, slowing down their partners, who could not be farther than six meters from their other partner. As a result, some teams lagged behind others.

Eventually, one at a time, they found Master Yoda himself waiting for them by a gnarled old tree. He greeted them. "Dagobah, I welcome you to. Ready to take your first competitive challenge, are you?"

They nodded.

"Yes, yes, believe you, I do," said Yoda. "But first, must eat. Come! Bring the rootleaf. Good food. Come! He, he, he, he, he!" He hobbled in the direction of his little house.

Ahsoka and Lux were first to follow. Close behind were Kanan and Hera, Echo and Fives, Sugi and Embo, Ezra and Sabine, and finally Lagos and Soniee.

At the house, Yoda had the three teams with a Force-sensitive member help him make the rootleaf stew, which took a little practice. Yoda chuckled at how much Ahsoka and Ezra, in particular, made mistakes as they made the stew. At last, it was made, and Yoda settled down to eat with them.

"I'm losing patience, Jedi," said Sugi, "What's the point of eating some sort of indigestible soup before we do our challenges?"

"Yeah," said Sabine, "Are you trying to give us all stomach-aches?"

"No!" said Yoda, "Clearing your minds with this stew, I am. Preparing you for the challenges ahead. Taken lightly, the Force never should be. And try not! Do, or do not. There is no try."

Embo grunted in disgust. "What did he say?"

Sugi interpreted, "He said, 'What an incredible universe!'"

"Yes," said Yoda, smiling, "Incredible, the universe is. Children, in particular, they look at it with wonder and awe. See things for what they truly are, they do."

"Then I guess I'm still seeing the world for what it is," said Ahsoka, "And that's part of the reason I left the Jedi Order."

"I hope I can learn some good lessons, too," said Ezra.

* * *

><p>Later, they started the challenges. Yoda directed the three teams that chose the Spiritual Cave to the cave that was strong with the dark side of the Force. The teams felt some trepidation as they went inside, especially Ezra and Sabine, but they were committed now, and there was no turning back. Then he took the other three teams that chose the Physical Jungle to an area deep in the jungle, not very far away from the cave, to do their exercises.<p>

Yoda pointed out what areas they were supposed to jump, climb, and run through, and reminded them that they had a five-minute time limit.

"How will you be able to tell the time, Yoda?" asked Lagos. "None of us can see the sun through these clouds and trees!"

"Tell me the time, the Force will," said Yoda simply. "Now, concentrate on the course, you must. Ready…"

"…GO!"

The three teams began to run through the course. They didn't realize it yet, but the second flight to Dagobah had just arrived, and the other six teams were on their way.

When they arrived, Yoda instructed them to take their own sacks of rootleaf stew to his house. He already had some prepared for them to eat, and he ordered them to eat enough of it to fill their stomachs before they did the Detour that they chose. Some of them were reluctant to obey, like Cad Bane and Robonino and Asajj and Barriss, but they did.

"Why should I have to bother with this before a challenge?" said Asajj, making a face as she ate the stew.

"Master Yoda always wanted his students to eat something only he found delicious in order to free our minds for concentration on the Force," said Barriss, "But seeing as I'm not a pawn of the Jedi Council anymore, I don't think this is necessary."

"You're telling me," said Asajj, "Count Dooku always served better food than this!"

"I swear, if I have to fill my whole stomach with this," complained Robonino, "I'm going to have heartburn."

"Oh, don't be a wimp, bubble-brain!" said Bane. "We'll get through this, all right!"

**Echo and Fives: ARC troopers**

"This is where the fun begins!" remarked Echo as he flipped over a root sticking up out of the ground.

"You're telling me," said Fives, "I almost slipped and fell a little back just like that little girl did."

"Just stick with it," said Echo philosophically, "We can still be the stars of this-"

Echo, who had been looking at Fives, bumped into a tree.

Yoda chuckled to himself again, and shouted, "Start again, clones!"

"Remind me to keep my eyes on the path next time, brother," said Echo as they went back to the starting line.

"Can do, Echo," said Fives.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Blast it!" said Lagos as she tumbled from a vine for the fifth time in her and Soniee's attempt to win the challenge. "I just can't do this, no matter how hard I try!"

"Try not!" they heard Yoda admonish them. "Do or do not. There is no try."

"Fine, whatever," said an annoyed Lagos, "I still can't do this!"

"Neither can I," said Soniee, "I'm no jungle babe. I grew up with technology on Mandalore!"

"For another five minutes, you have, to get good at it," said Yoda.

"What?" said Soniee.

"Plenty of time, you still have," said Yoda, "Just close your mouths, stop your thoughts, and use your instincts, you must."

Lagos looked at Soniee. Soniee shrugged. "All right. Besides, I guess we don't have to do this forever, after all."

"Good to remember this lesson for future challenges, it is," said Yoda. "Start again, cadets!"

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

Sugi slipped and landed flat on her face, an embarrassing feat for a professional pirate. Embo helped her to her feet.

"Still not quite right," said Yoda, "Start again, bounty hunters!"

"I think I'm going to get a drink of water soon, Embo," said Sugi, "This humidity is getting to me."

"Ready to be served to you, cool, clean water is, once finished the exercise, you have," said Yoda.

"Oh, great," said Sugi, "I have to keep doing this until I get it right, and _then_ I can have water?! This just isn't fair!"

"Fair, life is not always," said Yoda, smiling mildly.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"This cave sure is dark, Ahsoka," remarked Lux.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark, Lux," said Ahsoka teasingly.

"No!" said Lux, "I just wonder what were going to have to put up with here."

"Well, so far, it seems like we have snakes and lizards to watch out for, and not much else," said Ahsoka.

Then suddenly, it became very dark. Ahsoka and Lux could still see each other, but not a lot else. And then, they saw a dark shape slowly walking towards them from out of the shadows.

"Is that-?" said Lux nervously.

"It's my former master, Darth Vader! Or rather, Skyguy!" said Ahsoka in astonishment.

"Anakin?" said Lux in surprise.

Darth Vader lifted a gloved fist and began to choke Lux where he stood.

"Lux!" cried Ahsoka. She suddenly realized that she had her old lightsabers with her. She ignited them, and they met Vader's single blade in midair.

Vader fought her with one hand while continuing to grip Lux.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"You know, I don't like the looks of this cave at all," said Hera.

"Me neither," said Kanan, "But I felt like the Force was calling me to it. Something's down here that we need to see."

Then, he saw a familiar figure approaching them. It was the Imperial Inquisitor! And he was bringing the enslaved spirit of Luminara Unduli with him.

"I know you still can't altogether let go of your old friend, Luminara Unduli," said the Inquisitor. "Well, not only isn't she coming back to life, but even if you defeat me one day, her old bones will never be laid to rest. She will be an aimless wanderer for eternity. I have seen to that."

"You let her go, you dark side scoundrel!" yelled Kanan, igniting his blade and meeting the Inquisitor's spinning red blade in the air.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I don't know why you wanted to come in here, Ezra," said Sabine, shivering. "It gives me the creeps!"

"Yeah, maybe it _was_ a bad idea," said Ezra, "I'm beginning to agree with ya."

It was then, as they stood in a large antechamber, that they found something unlikely coming at them from all directions. Stormtroopers of the Empire, approaching them with blasters drawn.

"What?" said Ezra, "I thought these guys weren't supposed to interfere with the race!"

"Yeah, I thought that, too," said Sabine, putting on her helmet and drawing her blasters.

A stormtrooper who looked like a commander spoke in a loud voice, "We have you now, Mando Wren. Surrender yourselves, or die, Rebels!"

"I don't believe it," said Ezra, "We're surrounded on all sides!"

"Don't forget, I have explosives, Ezra," said Sabine, "I can take them out!"

But then, a stormtrooper fired a stun blast from his blaster, and it hit Sabine. She passed out for a little while.

"Sabine!" shouted a helpless-feeling Ezra as he looked down on her, and then up at the troops. He was alone against the stormtroopers.

* * *

><p>The Younglings, Droid Team, Bad Bounty Hunters, and Dysfunctional Rebels all chose to do the Physical Jungle, while the Darksiders and the Mando Sisters elected to do the Spiritual Cave.<p>

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Wow! I didn't think a rigorous course like this could be so hard," said Katooni after she slipped on the ground where she ran.

"Start again, younglings!" called Yoda from outside his house.

"You've gotta learn not to panic, Katooni," said Petro, "The others are having as much trouble as we are, and I think that we've got to take it nice and easy."

"But we still have to do it within the allotted time limit, Petro," said Katooni.

"I didn't say that we have to take it _that_ nice and easy," Petro said.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"WHOA!" said Wack as he almost tripped over a low root when he jumped.

"It is a lucky thing that you and I have a somewhat easier course than the others, Qutee," he said to his teammate. "The ordinary course is just too treacherous to a pit droid like me and a mech droid like you."

Qutee voiced her agreement.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

If the visions of the Rebels and Freedom Fighters were haunting enough, the visions of the Mando Sisters were even more haunting. Satine and Bo-Katan became separated from each other after a cloud of darkness enveloped them. Then, Satine saw something that would haunt her memory for a long time.

She saw the galaxy at perpetual war with itself, planet against planet, star system against star system, faction against faction. Planets were ravaged, bombarded with Star Destroyer bombs, even wholly destroyed by some enormous weapon she didn't get a clear view of. Almost everyone in the galaxy had embraced the notion of eternal war, and had called "peace" a thing of the past. More, better, faster, and stronger weapons and warships were created all the time. The era of peace, prosperity, and wonder was gone forever.

Satine was overwhelmed at how much of a failure her campaign for peace and anti-war had become. She clutched her head and cried out in a state of madness, and then, she passed out.

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

Meanwhile, Asajj had seen a vision of her worst enemy in the galaxy, the man who used to be Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, engaging her in lightsaber combat.

"I swear, this time, you will finally breathe your last, Skywalker!" she hissed.

Vader replied, almost calmly, "You won't be the first Dark Jedi I've killed."

Asajj yelled angrily and began the duel.

And Barriss saw a vision similar to the one Satine was experiencing, with the entire galaxy ravaged beyond the breaking point, and war as the master of the people. She also saw that the New Jedi Order was going to do nothing to end war. They were going to remain warriors for all of eternity.

Then she saw someone dressed in a black cloak and hood approaching her. She knew him immediately for who he was.

Barriss ignited her blue lightsaber and said to him, "You're going to pay for what you did to the galaxy, and to the Jedi, demon monster!" Her voice was almost a snarl, almost un-Mirialan-like.

"Yes," hissed Darth Sidious, the Emperor himself, "Give in to your anger, young Offee. Strike me down with your Jedi weapon."

Suddenly, he Force-pushed her against the wall of the cave, almost crushing her to the wall. When he let her go, he pulled out one of his holdout lightsabers and ignited it, and the fight was on.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; currently in 1****st**

Lagos and Soniee were almost through the course. They had gone through it once without any mishaps, and they were getting close to the end, with just thirty seconds to go. They had remembered Yoda's lesson about relying on instincts in challenges, and it got them through just about everything just fine.

Finally, they crossed Yoda's finish line, and Yoda said, "Passed the test, the Mando Cadets have!"

"Woohoo!" said Lagos, "Now that's more like it! We're finally at, or near, the front of the race!" She and Soniee clapped each other's hands.

"Here, your next clue is," said Yoda handing them a clue envelope, as well as a gimer stick much like his own. Lagos and Soniee tried not to read the clue too loudly, so as not to give away any secrets to the others ahead of time.

"_Take the map attached to the gimer stick Master Yoda gave to you, and use it and your compass, to go half a mile south, where some marked airspeeders are waiting for you. Take one of the speeders and fly due south above the treetops of Dagobah, once again using the map and the compass, until you get to a clearing. Land, and run through the only open path that is available. It will lead you to the abandoned Lair of the Dragonsnakes."_

"Oh, goody!" said Lagos quietly, "We're getting close to the end of this leg at last!"

"Let's not talk about it until we're in the speeder," suggested Soniee. "We can't let anyone catch up to us."

"Good idea, Soniee," said Lagos. Saying goodbye to Yoda for the time being, the Mando Cadets picked a pretty good path through to the south with the help of the map and were on their way. The others tried to follow where they went, but the jungle foliage was too thick for them to see Lagos and Soniee for long.

"_Here,"_ said Dexter Jettster, _"is the Lair of the Dragonsnakes, long since abandoned by these legendary beasts of Dagobah's swamps, but Master Yoda believes it's always possible that they may return someday. This here is the first Pit Stop of this race. The last team to check in here…may by eliminated from the race."_

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"Did you see that, Robonino?" said Bane quietly, "Those two limber ladies beat us to finishing this ridiculous obstacle course."

"Hey, don't look at me, Cad," said Robonino, "Like I said, you're too lanky to handle a challenge like this."

"Well, I wasn't about to go into the cave now, was I?" retorted Bane.

"No flapping of lips, more running with wits!" said Yoda in a colorful way.

"Agh!" said Bane, "Let's just finish this as quickly as possible, okay?"

"Fine with me," said Robonino.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; currently in 2****nd**

Katooni and Petro had just completed the course, too.

"Passed the test, the Younglings have!" said Yoda.

"See? Piece of cake!" said Petro.

"I knew we could do it," said Katooni proudly.

"Your next clue, here it is," said Yoda, handing them the clue. They read it.

"What do you say I drive this time, Petro?" asked Katooni. "There are no driving rules on Dagobah that I know of, and I've always wanted to drive a speeder."

"Suits me, Katooni, suits me," said Petro. "Just be careful."

"Hey, I was going to say that to you!" Katooni teased.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; currently in 3****rd**

"Passed the test, the Clone Brothers have!" said Yoda.

"Yah hoo!" said Echo, "I knew we could do it!"

"Woo hoo! Me too!" said Fives.

They, too, got the clue.

"Let's hurry up and find the right path, brother," said Fives, "At least two teams are already ahead of us."

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

"Come on, hustle in the bustle, Chopper!" said Zeb, "We're way behind, and you still haven't satisfied Yoda over there!"

Chopper, as was his habit, mocked him.

"Well then, tell me this," said Zeb, "Even if you don't want _me_ to win the race, don't you at least want to win it for _yourself?"_

Chopper hesitated for a moment. He warbled a submission to Zeb's authority, which was a rarity for the cantankerous mech droid.

"That's better," said Zeb.

"Less chatter, more mind-over-matter!" called Yoda. "Start again, Rebels!"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; currently in 4****th**

Sabine continued to lie unconscious on the ground of the cave, and the stormtroopers continued to close in. Ezra didn't know what to do.

Unless…

Ezra concentrated on the Force, speaking to it through his heart, asking it to grant him a power that could defeat these stormtroopers. A dark side power came to mind quickly, but he realized that there was something wrong with using the wrong sorts of power to defeat enemies, and he searched his soul again. At last, something good occurred to him, and…

Sabine woke up in time to see Ezra send out a massive wave of the Force Smash attack. She ducked down to the ground just in time as it passed over her, and it plowed through the assembled stormtroopers like a tidal wave. The troops were flung back, and as they flew, their bodies disintegrated into nothing. When the Smash attack passed, all that was left of the troopers was a Rebel graffiti symbol where the commander had stood.

"Amazing!" said Sabine, "How did you do that, Ezra?"

"I'm…not sure," said Ezra uncertainly. "But I think that the Force helped out in some way. And I believe it means that I'm ready to learn the stronger aspects of the Force from Kanan after this race is over."

"Well, that's good to hear, I guess," said Sabine. "Come on, why don't we get out of here if we can, and go on our way?"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 5****th**

The duel had been going on for a while, but Kanan was looking for an advantage, and he felt that he had just found one. The thought of Luminara's death and permanent enslavement to the Imperial cause was plaguing him badly, but now, he decided to put the thought out of his head and concentrate on what he had to do to stop this vision and defeat the Inquisitor.

He swung his blade around so that it batted aside the Inquisitor's blade, and then he stuck his blade into Luminara's dead skull. A flame started to burn away the bones, and the Inquisitor yelled angrily. He attempted to put out the flame, but Hera grabbed him from behind, which was a very difficult thing to keep doing, and Kanan, instead of killing the Inquisitor, disarmed him, brought him to his knees, and banished him from the cave with a word.

"Begone, and do not trouble Master Luminara anymore. If you entrap the soul of another deceased Jedi ever again, you shall be cast yourself into the blight that is eternal Chaos before your time!"

The Inquisitor reluctantly walked away, passing through a wall. Then Luminara's spirit lost the cuffs around her wrists, and she turned to Kanan. She didn't say anything, but she smiled and bowed her head, evidently thanking Kanan Jarrus for freeing her from the control of the Empire. Then, she mysteriously vanished, presumably passing into the afterlife, Kanan and Hera thought.

"That was a very good thing you did, Kanan," said Hera, "Very noble."

"I don't know yet whether it worked in reality or not," said Kanan, "but I feel a little better after seeing Luminara's soul entrapped by the Inquisitor. Come on. Let's get to that clue! I think our time here is over."

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; currently in 6****th**

"We did it! We did it, Qutee!" cheered Wack, as he and Qutee finally cleared the track.

Yoda called out that they passed the test, too, and sent them on their way after the others.

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters; currently in 7****th**

"About time, too!" said Bane after he and Robonino cleared the course.

"So I guess we get to ride a speeder soon," said Robonino.

"Yes," said Bane, "And it'll be a relief from all this mucking about in the mires. Let's go!"

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; currently in 8****th**

Ahsoka had found Vader's weak point during their duel. It was his care for those he loved, and she appealed to his care for her when she was his Padawan.

"Please, Master," Ahsoka implored him, deactivating her lightsabers, "Spare Lux, for my sake. You know you would do anything for the Padawan you were so proud of, and who was so proud of you in return. I know you lost everyone you cared about, but if you have any human feeling left for someone you didn't entirely lose, you'll spare Lux. Please?"

Vader hesitated for a second. He seemed to be thinking about it. Then, although she could sense that he was somewhat reluctant to do it, he let go of Lux and let him fall to the ground, coughing. Then, Vader vanished in the blink of an eye.

Lux, once he had caught his breath, asked if it was all over.

"I believe it is, Lux," said Ahsoka, "Let's get out of here!"

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; currently in 9****th**

"It's about time we got past this ridiculous challenge," said Sugi as they left Yoda and his home behind.

Embo couldn't agree more, although he had enjoyed swinging through the trees a little more than Sugi had. But he wasn't going to tell her that. Ever.

"Let's get to that speeder and that Lair!" Sugi exclaimed.

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels; currently in 10****th**

"You know, Chopper, I was beginning to think you didn't care about this race at all," said Zeb as they began their trek through the forest.

Chopper warbled and whistled.

"You're not in it for me _or_ yourself, but just to help the needy people of the galaxy?" Zeb said. "Well, I suppose that's better than nothing. Talk about choosing between a bog and a dark cave. "Come on, let's go!"

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up this run," panted Lagos.

"Just a little further, I think," said Soniee. "Be optimistic, Lagos. We're almost to the Dragonsnakes' Lair now. And look! There's Dex, and Master Yoda, although I can't imagine how he managed to get here so quickly. It must be the Pit Stop!"

"Let's worry about those things _after_ we reach the end," suggested Lagos.

The Mando Cadets ran up to the waiting diner owner and Jedi Master. "We made it!"

"Welcome, to the end of the first leg," said Yoda.

"How did you get here ahead of us so fast, Yoda, if I may ask?" Soniee asked curiously.

Yoda merely smiled. "Mysterious are the ways of the Force. _Very_ mysterious."

The ladies looked at each other and shrugged.

Dexter said, "Lagos, Soniee, I am pleased to say that you are team number one!"

"YES!" they said together, and gave double high fives to each other. "We did it!" Then they hugged.

"Indeed," said Dex, "And you want to know what your prize is for coming in first?"

"Oh yeah, we do," said Soniee. Lagos nodded.

"After the race is over, you two will go on a fabulous trip to Dac, or Mon Calamari, as it's also known. They cheered again. Dex continued, "There, you can enjoy boating on the vast oceans, swimming in the sea, fishing, if you'd like, scuba diving with the Quarren, or at least those of them that are willing to be sociable with you, and fine dining with the Mon Cals themselves in their finest restautants in their floating city capital."

Lagos and Soniee cheered once more. "Who'd have thought that we, a couple of mere cadets from Mandalore, could win such an all-expense trip like this?"

"Probably no one," said Soniee.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

Shortly afterwards, Echo and Fives were also closing in on the Pit Stop.

"I wonder if we're the first team there," said Echo.

"I guess we'll find out in a minute," said Fives.

They finally made it to the mat that symbolized the Pit Stop, panting and sweating.

"Echo, Fives," said Dex, "Congratulations! You are team number two!"

"Darn it!" said Echo. "We missed the prize."

"Don't worry about it, brother," said Fives, "We still have a much bigger jackpot waiting for us at the end: a million credits!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"I don't know whether I can make it, Petro," said a tired Katooni. "My legs are giving out."

"Just a little further, Katooni," Petro encouraged her. "I think we're in sight of the Pit Stop."

They made it just before Katooni's legs collapsed beneath her. She found herself sitting on the ground in front of Yoda.

"Hmm, tired, are you, youngling?" Yoda inquired. "Fix that, I believe we can."

"Katooni, Petro, congratulations!" said Dex, "You are team number three!"

"Whew!" said Katooni, "That's great! Then I didn't do all this painful running for nothing!"

"Yeah," said Petro. "We're showing the other teams that even children can have the strength to run a very long race."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

Ezra and Sabine ran up to Yoda and Dex next.

"Ezra, Sabine, you are team number four," said Dex.

"Aw, shucks," said Ezra, "We missed the first prize."

"You should be proud, Ezra," said Sabine, smiling. "You and I made it through a whole leg of this race, and while we didn't come in first, we still came in high enough to make an excellent impression."

"Yeah, you're right, Sabine," said Ezra, smiling now. "Come to think of it, we are possibly the best team out there, except, of course, for Kanan and Hera."

"Ezra!" said Sabine critically, "You're not supposed to side or sympathize with an opposing team, no matter how much you love or appreciate the people in that team! That's the way it is in this race."

"Uh, right, sorry," said Ezra. He hung his head.

Yoda and Dex laughed.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Kanan, Hera, you are team number five," said Dex.

"Oh good," said Hera, "It's good to hear that we're running strong in this race."

"Yes," agreed Kanan, "And we're ready to face anything we may encounter."

**Qutee and Wack/Cad Bane and Robonino/Ahsoka and Lux**

As these three teams ran towards the Pit Stop, Bane and Robonino overtook Qutee and Wack, the slowest runners, and Ahsoka and Lux passed them all.

"Come on, fish-face!" growled Bane, "Run faster!"

"I can only run so fast with these short legs, blueskin!" said Robonino.

"Oh my," said Wack, "It does not look like we're going to beat the others, Qutee," said Wack.

Qutee beeped an agreement with that surmise.

"Ahsoka, Lux, you are team number six. Cad Bane, Robonino, you are team number seven. Qutee, Wack, you are team number eight," announced Dex.

Everyone in these teams agreed that was good to hear.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"We're getting close, Satine," said Bo-Katan as she drove their speeder towards the Lair.

Satine was shivering and crying. "I don't know if I can handle this race if the galaxy's going to become a domain of everlasting war! Oh, I know we're going to come in last! I just want to get some rest!"

"Stop that talk right now!" said Bo-Katan sternly, "If I could recover from my vision of a ravaged, war-torn Mandalore, surely you can recover from your own vision!"

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

"We're nearly there, Barriss," said Asajj at the wheel of the speeder. "We'll be landing pretty soon."

"I should be ashamed of myself," cried Barriss, "I let so many people down, and I let the Force down. I just want to crawl in a hole and die!"

"Stop that nonsense now, Barriss!" demanded Asajj. "This isn't the time for regretting your commitment to the dark side! We're closing in on the clearing."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Sugi, Embo, you are team number nine," said Dex.

"We had quite a time getting here, but it looks like we're still in the race, Embo!" Sugi said gladly.

Embo tipped his hat back and said something proud in his language.

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

"Zeb, Chopper, you are team number ten," said Dex.

"You'd better try pulling your weight around a little harder if we're gonna win this race," said Zeb.

Chopper beeped a little.

"I didn't mean your heavy, metal body, ya bucket-o-bolts!" Zeb exclaimed. Again, Yoda and Dex laughed.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

Satine was wiping away tears. "I don't know if we can do any good, even if we _do_ win."

"Stop being a pessimist, Satine!" Bo-Katan snapped, "We're almost there!"

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

"Nothing matters to me anymore!" whined Barriss. "So just leave me alone!"

"Surely this race still matters to you?" Asajj was exasperated. "Just shut up! We're nearly there! Just a few more paces to go."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

Satine and Bo-Katan ran up to the mat.

"Satine, Bo-Katan, you are team number eleven," said Dex.

"Oh! That's a relief!" said Satine, wiping away her tears. "I was almost beginning to despair back there, especially after seeing that horrible vision in the cave. It looked like the entire galaxy was doomed!"

"Doomed? Nay," said Yoda. "Ravaged? Yes. Endangered? Perhaps. But not doomed. Always hope there is, for a better tomorrow. Knew you would see the truth of this, I did. That is why, passed the test, you did. Deserve to remain in this race, you both do."

"Well, thanks, I suppose," said Bo-Katan, "Even if I am not very fond of the Jedi or the Force myself."

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

Asajj and Barriss made it to the mat, tired and tuckered out. Yoda and Dex looked at them sadly.

"Asajj, Barriss, I'm sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive," said Dex, "And you have been eliminated from the race."

"I told you this was worthless, Asajj," said Barriss, still in tears, "We came all this way for nothing!"

"I've had just about enough of your babyish attitude, Barriss!" Asajj scowled. We lost because you couldn't cope with your petty problems since we entered that stupid cave!"

"No," said Yoda, "Lost, you did, because consumed with darkness, confusion, and anger you both are. Particularly you, Barriss. Despairing of life, the dark side that is. Saw in the cave what you have become, you did. Too much like Lord Sidious himself, you are now. Guilty of scarring your best friend for life, you are, as well. Live with this guilt, you will have to, for the rest of your life. Failed the test in the cave, you did. Much to learn, you both still have."

Barriss almost growled when she responded. "What do you know about pain and anger, Yoda?! Hmm? It was _you and your Jedi Council_ that was running policies of war all over the galaxy! Look at what _you_ did! You made it even easier for Emperor Palpatine to claim the entire galaxy for the Empire!"

"Temper, temper," said Asajj sarcastically.

"No place for dark side tantrums, the Amazing Race is! Go to the place where the losers of the race await the winners, you will. And no more anger is allowed in front of me, understand?" said Yoda firmly.

"I hate you, Yoda," said Barriss, "And I hate life. I hate _being_ alive!"

Yoda looked stern but sad to hear that.

"…" was all Dex said in response to this.

* * *

><p><em>Next time, on the Amazing Race…<em>

…_The teams go hunting for wampas…_

"This is more my kind of thing, Embo. Wouldn't you say?"

"grunt"

"I'm not so sure that I can do this without losing my lunch."

…_Some of them find it surprisingly easy…_

"Wow! If I knew you were this good at this, Sabine, I'd have come on to you a long time ago!"

"Quiet, Ezra! Can't rush an artist, especially one who's having fun."

…_While others find it a troublesome task…_

"You'd better do better aim with that blaster rifle, Soniee, or I'm going to tell Korkie after we lose that you can't handle a blaster so well against the Empire."

"Shut up, Lagos…"

…_And some of the racers have to get the hang of riding a tauntaun._

"This creature smells bad on the inside _and_ the outside!"

"You're telling me that?"

"If this thing throws me one more time, I swear I'm gonna personally gut it after the challenge!"


	3. Leg 2: Don't Hunt Downwind

**Leg 2: Don't Hunt Downwind**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

…_Twelve teams set out from Coruscant to race around the galaxy for a million credits…_

"Good thing we made it down first."

"Indeed. Let's get moving to the spaceport."

…_Their first destination was the swamp planet Dagobah…_

"_Travel by Star Tours Spacelines to the swamp planet of Dagobah…"_

…_Once there, Master Yoda made them eat some rootleaf stew with him…_

"But first, must eat. Come! Bring the rootleaf. Good food. Come! He, he, he, he, he!"

…_And then, they chose either a physical challenge in the jungle or a spiritual one in the dark side cave…_

…_Some of them found the challenges somewhat easy to adapt to…_

"This is where the fun begins!"

"Just close your mouths, stop your thoughts, and use your instincts, you must."

…_While others found them hard, or oppressive…_

"I don't know why you wanted to come in here, Ezra. It gives me the creeps!"

"Blast it! I just can't do this, no matter how hard I try!"

"Try not! Do or do not. There is no try."

…_But with some good advice from Yoda, a few teams pulled through amazingly well, and Lagos and Soniee were the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop…_

"Lagos, Soniee, I am pleased to say that you are team number one!"

…_On the other hand, Satine and Bo-Katan, and Asajj and Barriss, had a very disturbing time in the cave, and were in a race to get ahead of each other while bringing up the rear. But in the end, the Mando Sisters made it in time, while the Darksiders came in last and were sent home._

"Asajj, Barriss, I'm sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive. And you have been eliminated from the race."

**Mando Cadets Steal First Place; Darksiders Sent Packing**

_Eleven teams are left. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

><p>"<em>The teams will be leaving five minutes after each other very shortly, with the winners of the first leg leaving first, the Mando Cadets, and the last surviving team, the Mando Sisters, leaving last. They are going to catch one of three flights out of Dagobah, each of which can take up to four teams. From here, they will be shuttled to the Hoth star system and its sixth planet of the same name, the infamous, mostly uninhabited world of the tauntauns and wampas. When they get there, they have to take a snowspeeder taxi to the first tauntaun colony due north of the Hoth Spaceport, where they will receive their next clue,"<em> said Dexter Jettster.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; 1****st**** to Depart; 6:00 AM**

"Come on, Lagos!" said Soniee, "We've got to take advantage of our lead on the others while we still can!"

"I know!" said Lagos. "This map says that the temporary spaceport on Dagobah is a little northeast of the Pit Start."

"Oh, I can't wait to get there ahead of everyone else!" said Soniee.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; 2****nd**** to Depart; 6:05 AM**

"Come on, brother," said Fives, "We've got to hustle in the bustle before any other teams get ahead of us."

"But it's so difficult to get up from this restful sleep, Fives," said Echo, "I could lie in this cozy camp all day."

"We don't have all day!" said Fives loudly. "In fact, we have very little time, if we're going to keep a lead in this race!"

"Oh, all right," grumbled Echo, but he knew the sense in what Fives was saying, and got up and ready. Two minutes later, they were ready to depart.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; 3****rd**** to Depart; 6:10 AM**

"Katooni!" said Petro into Katooni's ear, "Those clones are taking their time getting going. This is our chance to pass them up!"

Katooni perked up at hearing this and didn't hesitate to get up, get ready, and get going. Evidently, the young found it easier to rise than the old.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; 4****th**** to Depart; 6:15 AM**

"Ezra, you sleepyhead, get up!" Sabine shook Ezra awake.

"What-what time is it?" Ezra said groggily.

"It's time to go!" said Sabine, "For goodness' sake, how many team members have found it hard just to wake up this morning, anyway?"

"I _was_ awake," said Ezra. "I just needed a little prompting to know when we were leaving."

Sabine shook her head. "Sloth doesn't pay in a race, Ezra."

Ezra smiled. "Neither do arguments, apparently."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; 5****th**** to Depart; 6:20 AM**

"Ready to go, Kanan?" asked Hera.

"Of course I'm ready," said Kanan, "I'm not lazy, you know. No Force user should be."

"That doesn't mean you're the one who should've said it to _me,"_ said Hera with a smile.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; 6****th**** to Depart; 6:25 AM**

"Are you ready, Lux?" asked Ahsoka.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Lux.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; currently in 1****st**

"There it is! The spaceport!" said Lagos. "Come on, let's get there, now!"

"I hope we made it in time," said Soniee, "But I didn't see or hear anyone pass us along the way."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; currently in 2****nd**

"I wonder exactly how many of these exhausting runs we're going to have to make, Petro," asked Katooni as she and Petro ran up to the spaceport.

"Just remember to draw on extra strength from the Force," said Petro, "And you'll be able to make it through every one of them. That's what I do."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 3****rd**

"Look at how we just passed the clones, Ezra, and Sabine!" said an excited Hera as they closed in on the spaceport.

"Focus on the race at hand, Hera!" said Kanan. "It's the only way we'll win it."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; currently in 4****th**

"I think your tiredness made a couple of teams pass us, Echo," said Fives.

"That doesn't matter that much, Fives," said Echo. "At least, as long as we're in time for the first flight out, which I think we are."

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters; 7****th**** to Depart; 6:30 AM**

"Move it, lazybones!" yelled Bane as Robonino half-heartedly packed his stuff. "We're getting a late start on the race as it is!"

"Oh, the race!" exclaimed Robonino, "How could I have forgotten it? I'm on it, Cad."

Bane growled, "They don't pay me to wait on slowpokes!"

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; 8****th**** to Depart; 6:35 AM**

"Ready to have more fun, Qutee?" said Wack.

Qutee trilled enthusiastically.

"Me too!" said Wack. "Come on, let us get ahead of those bounty hunters while we can!"

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

Bane glowered at the droids. "I can't believe those pathetic droids run faster than bubble brain here gets ready for the day."

"What can I say, Cad?" asked Robonino. "Humid jungle atmospheres do that to me, especially if I have to sleep outdoors in them."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; 9****th**** to Depart; 6:40 AM**

"Embo! Which way is the spaceport?" asked Sugi.

Embo said that it was northeast.

"Thanks, Embo," said Sugi, "Now let's move before those other bounty hunters get all their stuff together."

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels; 10****th**** to Depart; 6:45 AM**

"We got ourselves a long run ahead of us, Chopper, old boy," said Zeb. "Think you're up to it?"

Chopper hopped from foot to foot and warbled like an excited little bird.

"Good," said Zeb.

**Lagos and Soniee/Katooni and Petro/Kanan and Hera/Echo and Fives**

The funny-looking clerk at the flight desk gave each of the above four teams admittance to the first flight from Dagobah to Hoth.

"Brrrr!" said Lagos, "We're moving from the broiling furnace to the freezer in a matter of hours."

"It's a good thing we brought some warm clothes for the occasion," said Soniee.

"Brrrr is right," said Katooni, "Hoth is a lot like Ilum, from what I've heard, except that the wildlife is supposed to be much more dangerous."

"If I could handle the icy world of Ilum," said Kanan, "Hoth won't be a problem, even with all the tauntauns and wampas there."

"I'm not afraid of wampas," said Hera as the teams got aboard their flight.

"Neither are we," said Echo proudly. "As ARC troopers, we've faced much worse dangers than indigenous animals."

"Including General Krell," said Fives. "He was a _real_ monster!"

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters; Last to Depart; 6:50 AM**

"Put the pedal to the medal, Satine!" exclaimed Bo-Katan, "All the other teams are ahead of us, and there's very little chance that we'll get the first flight!"

"I'm coming, don't rush me!" said Satine sternly. "I can only get moving so fast, you know."

"_This is the first flight to the Hoth system. We will make a slight connection in the asteroid belt that surrounds the sixth planet before touching down on the planet itself, to catch a glimpse of the mynocks and space slug that are rumored to be in the field's largest asteroid. On board are rival teams, Lagos and Soniee, Katooni and Petro, Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla, and Echo and Fives."_

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; currently in 5****th**

"Here's the spaceport!" said Ezra. "Let's hope we're on time."

"I agree," said Sabine. She ran up to the clerk's counter and asked, "Are we in time to get a couple seats on your first flight?"

"Sorry, ma'am," said the clerk, "All eight seats are occupied, and besides, that flight is leaving right now. You'll have to wait forty-five minutes for the second one."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Ezra. "What do we do now?"

Sabine shrugged. "I guess we hang around the counter here until it's time for the second flight to go. We'll buy tickets for the second flight, please." She offered the clerk her data card."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said. "Your seats are now reserved."

**Ahsoka and Lux/Qutee and Wack/Sugi and Embo**

"May we get tickets for the second flight?" asked a team member from each of these teams.

"Certainly, sirs, madams," said the clerk.

"Well, we're still doing pretty good, wouldn't you say, Lux?" asked Ahsoka.

"I think we are, yeah," said Lux.

"We got a flight ahead of Cad Bane and Robonino," said Sugi, "How do you like that, Embo?"

Embo made a noise that sounded like, "Kwah!"

"Yay! We are still in this, Qutee!" celebrated Wack. Qutee chirped her own joy.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"I'm afraid the rest of you will have to go on the third and last flight,' said the clerk.

"Uh oh," said Robonino, staring nervously at Bane.

But Bane said, "It's a race, fish-man. As much as I wish you'd _hurry up_ for once, all's fair in love and war."

"All is _not _fair in war," said Satine.

"I beg to differ," said Bo-Katan.

"Oh, do you?" said Satine dryly.

Chopper imitated the antics of one who had gone nuts.

"_This is the second flight to the Hoth system. On board are rival teams, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri, Qutee and Wack, and Sugi and Embo."_

_A little while later…_

"_This is the third flight to the Hoth system. On board are rival teams, Cad Bane and Robonino, Garazeb Orrelios and Chopper, and Satine and Bo-Katan Kryze."_

"_The first flight is in approach of the Hoth system right now."_

**Lagos and Soniee/Katooni and Petro/Kanan and Hera/Echo and Fives**

"Why are we stopping at a giant asteroid?" asked Lagos, "Especially one populated by mynocks and a space slug?" She shivered at the thought, already feeling cold.

The asteroid was coming up close at that moment, which was why Lagos had asked the question.

"Maybe they just want us to do some sightseeing as part of the race," suggested Echo. "We _are_ supposed to be 'seeing the galaxy' during this race after all, right?"

Just then, as they flew over the largest and deepest crater in the huge planetoid, the infamous space slug came out of it and attempted to eat the ship. Everyone cried out in alarm, even Kanan and the clones. The astromech pilot managed to evade the ginormous beast, but the clumsy droid also damaged some of the mech-powered flight controls, and the ship was suddenly out of control in a massive asteroid belt.

The protocol droid that hosted the Star Tours flight they were on panicked and asked if there was anyone on board who knew how to get them out of the asteroid field and down to Hoth Spaceport.

"Oh my goodness!" said Katooni, "Why did something like this have to happen to us?"

"Why did I get up this morning?" complained Lagos.

"_I'll_ fly the ship," offered Hera, moving forward as quickly as she could to get to the manual controls.

"I'll help you," said Kanan, who sounded like he was going to use the Force to guide them down.

Soon, Hera was in the cockpit of the starliner, and being an expert at flying unusual spaceships, she soon got the hang of the controls. Kanan meditated on the Force and showed Hera where to go. In a matter of minutes, they were out of the asteroid field, and a few minutes later, they were flying into Hoth's atmosphere, towards the spaceport. When they got there, the protocol droid said, "Thank you so much for saving the ship from that unfortunate fate! I'm afraid this was part of the challenge of this leg of the race. This flight was supposed to have trouble with the asteroids and the space slug, to give an extra task to one of the teams, and to give the second and third flights a chance to catch up, if they can."

"You mean," said Soniee, "this was a _setup?!_ And it's only to take place with the first flight?"

"Uh, yes, you could say that, ma'am," the droid said haltingly.

Soniee slugged one of her armrests. "They'll do anything to make things easier on some and harder on others."

"Actually, I thought it was kind of fun," said Petro.

"Fun?" asked Katooni.

"Yeah," said Petro. "It's not every day you get challenged by asteroids or a space-based beast, you know." He grinned.

After a moment, Katooni grinned back.

_On the surface of Hoth, at the exit to the spaceport…_

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Whoa!" said Lagos, "If I had known it was _this_ cold merely during the daytime, I'd have brought _two_ parkas!"

"Don't worry about it right now," said Soniee, "We can't afford to worry about the freezing cold right now. TAXI! TAXI!"

The first cab wouldn't pull over for them. But to their surprise and disgust, it did for Kanan and Hera, who had just come out of the spaceport themselves.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"TAXI!" shouted Hera, as a taxi pulled over and let them in.

"Good to see that the Force is with us today," said Kanan.

"Where to, people?" asked the Neimoidian driver.

"Due north, to the first tauntaun colony," said Hera, "And step on it!"

"Uh, why are you in such a hurry today?" the nervous Neimoidian asked.

"Because we're in a race, and we're hoping that we can win it," said Kanan. "Now come on, let's go!"

The driver gulped. "If you say so, sir."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Hey! Taxi! TAXI! PLEASE!" yelled Katooni, waving her arms and jumping up and down in the snow. Petro joined her frivolous actions.

Again a taxi ignored the Mando Cadets, and pulled over for the Younglings.

"Brrrr!" said Katooni again. "Thank you, mister. Take us straight north, to a nearby tauntaun colony."

"Sure thing, kiddies," said the driver. "Say, do you have enough money to afford the ride? I mean, your parents don't seem to be with you or anything."

"Don't worry about our next of kin or our money, sir," said Petro, "I'll account for both. Now let's get moving!"

"Okayyyy," said the driver, and they were soon close behind Kanan and Hera.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Finally!" said Soniee, "A taxi man who's willing to take us."

"My, you're good looking enough for visitors to Hoth," remarked the human driver.

Lagos frowned at him. "We're not here to pick up men, _buddy_. We're on a race, and you're wasting our precious time!"

"Oh, excuse me," said the driver, "I didn't know. Please accept my apologies, babes."

"Accepted," said Soniee half-sincerely, "Now stop showing off and drive, or I'll drive for you." She put a hand on her hand blaster on her belt.

"Oh, I get the point," he said, and immediately drove off.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"I wonder why nobody likes the looks of us here," said Echo. All the cabbies seemed pretty reluctant to give them a ride.

"Maybe it's because many of our brothers were responsible for creating the Galactic Empire, and so we're not very popular."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Is that it, up there?" asked Kanan, pointing to a series of caves that looked like they were filled with the uncommon lichens and other plants of Hoth.

"Very close," said the driver. "But I can't stand tauntauns, so you won't catch me taking you right up to their lair."

"Oh no," said Hera, "You don't have to worry your pretty little red eyes over it. Kanan and I are brave enough to get close to it."

The Neimoidian sneered, but he knew she was right, and didn't press her any further. He pulled over about a hundred meters from the entrance to the colony and asked for his fee. Kanan paid him, but didn't tip him. The driver drove away in a hurry, muttering something about how nobody ever tipped him, and he couldn't get his kid into any good university, but Kanan and Hera weren't listening.

They ran the whole hundred meters, until they reached the outside of the entrance, and there they found their next clue.

"_On this race's first Roadblock, one member of each team is required to ride a smelly, temperamental tauntaun from this colony around a laid out course three times, without falling off. If they fall off before the end of the course, they have to start again. When they succeed in riding the whole course without being thrown once, they will receive their next clue."_

"Sounds like fun," said Kanan half-heartedly. "Which one of us should do this, Hera?"

Hera thought about it for a moment. "You do it, Kanan. I'm allergic to close-ups of tauntaun fur and hides."

Kanan winced. "I was afraid you'd say that. Tauntauns aren't known for being agreeable animals."

Hera smiled. "You can do it, Kanan. I have faith in you."

Kanan smiled a little too. "Glad to hear that, Hera."

"This way, folks," said a young Kel Dor in full mask, goggles and coat. "The tauntauns are over here. I'll be your judge for this Roadblock."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Is this it, over here, driver?" asked Katooni.

"Yup. I think so," the driver replied, "This is the first tauntaun colony due north of the spaceport."

"I think I see a clue box up by the entrance, Katooni," said Petro, "That has to be it."

"Thanks, mister," said Katooni as Petro paid him his fee.

"Any time, kids," said the cabbie.

Katooni and Petro raced to the same clue box as Kanan and Hera had done a little earlier and read the same clue.

"I wouldn't mind riding the tauntaun," said Katooni. "I think it's a lot of fun to ride animals, even if they _are_ smelly."

"Good, Katooni," said Petro, "because I can't."

"What? Afraid of a little odor problem are you, Petro?" Katooni teased him.

Petro swatted her. "I'm not afraid of anything, Katooni! Except maybe losing this race. Especially coming in last in this leg."

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Are you sure this is the right way, mister?" asked Lagos, "This doesn't seem to be due north to me."

"Oh, sorry, ladies," he said, as if snapping out of a trance, "I was just thinking about going to a bar for a drink, but then I remembered the two of you back there."

"Great!" said Lagos sarcastically. "He's daydreaming! Well, find due north and get us to the tauntauns now!"

"If we lose this race because of you," threatened Soniee, "we'll make sure you never drive a cab again in your life!"

"Okay, okay, ladies, I get the point!" he stammered.

"_The second flight has just arrived…"_

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"At last! We got ourselves a cab!" said Fives.

"And just in time for the second flight to catch up to us, too!" said Echo. "I don't believe the un-trusting guys who shuttle people around on this planet."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"Get that cab, Ezra!" said Sabine as she bundled herself into a coat that was rather tight over her Mando armor.

"Taxi! TAXI!" shouted Ezra.

A taxi pulled over and got them.

"To the northern tauntaun village," said Sabine, "And step on it!"

"I've heard people say that to me before," said the cabbie.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"Taxi!" Ahsoka shouted, looking as if she was trying to use Force persuasion to pull over a cab.

"No, Ahsoka," said Lux, "Don't do that! Force users aren't supposed to use their Force powers to help in the race except in emergencies, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Ahsoka, "Thanks for reminding me, Lux. But I guess it doesn't matter much right now. Here's a cab for us."

"Take us to a northern tauntaun colony not far from here," asked Lux.

"Sure thing, buddy," said the cabbie, flying away with them.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"I hope this bitter cold does not make my joints freeze up, Qutee," said Wack as they got into a taxi.

Qutee beeped, sounding chipper again.

"The cold does not bother you at all?" asked Wack, "Well then, I envy you, Qutee. I am green with envy." He edged over to Qutee, who, as usual, kept a little distance from him.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Did you get a cab, Embo?" asked Sugi, after putting on a long coat over her bounty hunting breeches.

Embo nodded and said, "Okaie."

"Good," said Sugi, "Then let's get going."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"This thing is certainly quite shrewd for a beast," remarked Kanan as he wobbled a little on the saddle of his tauntaun.

"All tauntauns are shrewd, Kanan," called Hera from where she observed him ride the course.

Suddenly, the tauntaun shook itself violently, and Kanan, despite his Force abilities, tumbled off.

"Start again!" said the Kel Dor judge.

Kanan took the tauntaun back to the beginning and got back on. "I only hope I don't have to repeat this until I'm dead."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"This big guy's kind of bouncy," said Katooni as she rode on her tauntaun.

"Your friend looks really cute on that tauntaun," the judge told Petro.

"Everybody says kids are cute," said Petro with the air of one who didn't care about "cute" things. "But she's also a natural. Katooni loves animals a lot. It's no wonder she's doing so good with it. Look, she's made the first run around the course without falling off."

Indeed, Katooni was very talented at calming and befriending beasts like this one. She was even enjoying herself, which was more than could be said for Kanan.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

At the Roadblock, Ezra and Sabine read the clue.

"Why don't you ride the tauntaun, Ezra?" said Sabine. "I'm afraid I might be a little intimidating to one if I rode it."

Ezra looked to the sky. "I should've known I'd get picked for the first Roadblock. All right, Sabine. But next time, you have to do the Roadblock."

"That's part of the point of the race, Ezra," said Sabine. "The team members alternate between Roadblock challenges."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"I'll ride the tauntaun," said Lux.

"I agree," said Ahsoka. "A Togruta might scare such a beast, especially if she tried to ride it."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"There they are!" said Echo. "I can see the tauntauns up ahead, and it looks like a few teams got here ahead of us."

"Good to know," said Fives. They paid their driver and got out of the cab, and then they read the clue.

"Let me ride that beast," said Fives, "I think riding animals is almost as fun as riding vehicles I've never seen before."

"I'm game if you are, mate," said Echo.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"At last! We made it! We made it!" said Soniee with a feeling of relief as they reached the colony. "Now who's going to ride the tauntaun?"

"Let me do it," said Lagos, "I'm pretty good with animals."

"_The third flight has just arrived…"_

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"You got a cab, Robonino?" demanded Bane.

"'Course I do, Cad," said Robonino, "What d'ya think I am, stupid?"

"You already said that once, black eyes," said Bane.

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

Chopper squawked loudly enough to get a taxi to pull over.

"Where to?"

"To the north, where there's a bunch of tauntauns!" said Zeb excitedly.

"Aye aye, sir," said the driver.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"I can't believe we're still last," said Bo-Katan.

"Stop complaining," said Satine, "and get moving! We'll never make it if we stand around complaining."

"Yes, _ma'am,"_ said Bo-Katan sarcastically.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"This creature smells bad on the inside _and_ the outside!" complained Sabine as she helped Ezra get on its saddle.

"You're telling me that?" said Ezra. "I'm the one who's got to ride it!"

"Doesn't mean I can't complain, too," said Sabine philosophically.

The tauntaun suddenly started running around the course without warning. Sabine had to back-step immediately to avoid getting trampled, and Ezra had to hold on for dear life.

"Whoa!" shouted Ezra. "This is no fun!"

Sabine snickered behind her helmet. "It sure is for me."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"Easy there, big fella, easy," said Lux, trying to soothe his mount as they ran around the course a second time, but suddenly, the beast reared backwards, making him fall off.

"Start again!"

"This isn't easy, I can tell you," said Lux to Ahsoka as he went back to the starting line.

"No kidding," said Ahsoka.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Yaaahh!" yelled Lagos as the tauntaun she rode threw her off before she could even start the course.

"Blast!" she said as she hopped back on. Evidently, she had gotten one of the testiest of the tauntauns.

"Just keep try-" started Soniee, then remembered Yoda's lesson. "Just keep _doing_ your best, Soniee."

"I _am,"_ said Lagos, "But this thing doesn't seem to want to cooperate!"

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Whoa, ho, ho!" cried Fives as his tauntaun tried to throw him every five seconds, but being a veteran clone trooper who had flown a unique Umbaran starfighter during the Clone Wars, he was able to stay on, much to the further agitation of the creature.

"Keep at it, brother," said Echo, "You're doing fine!"

**Qutee and Wack/Sugi and Embo**

"I know you cannot ride a tauntaun, Qutee," said Wack, "So I will be glad to ride it myself."

"I can handle a tauntaun, Embo,' said Sugi, "Something tells me we might have to do something with wampas next, and you're the better of us at dealing with wild predators in the snow."

Embo nodded and grunted.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"You've almost made it, Katooni!" shouted Petro, "Just a little further."

Katooni was still enjoying riding her mount, which didn't seem to mind carrying a small child on its back, especially one who was having fun without being too noisy about it. Finally, she reached the end of the third lap, and completed the course.

"Yay!" she cried, her hands in the air. She patted her tauntaun on the side of its head and climbed off with help from the Kel Dor. "I'll miss you, big guy."

"Me too," said petro as he ran up to join her.

"Congratulations," said the judge, "Here's your next clue."

"_Take another cab and head a short distance to the west. You'll know when you're there, because your driver probably won't want to take you any further. Another Kel Dor will provide you with a hunting rifle. In this second Roadblock, one team member must hunt and shoot two dangerous wampa creatures dead. Then the Kel Dor judge will provide you with a sled you must drag one mile east to a conspicuous farmer's home, where the farmer will provide you with the next clue."_

Katooni shuddered. "Hunting wampas? This sounds dangerous! I'm not so sure I can do this without losing my lunch."

"Relax, Katooni," said petro, "You did the last Roadblock. It's my turn to do this one. I'll have to worry about not getting sick this time."

"Then I'm so glad I chose to ride the tauntaun," said Katooni, "But I hope you can handle this, Petro."

"No problem," said Petro, "If I could handle finding my lightsaber crystal, I can sure handle this!"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"You're almost there, Kanan," said Hera. "Just a little further."

Kanan clung to his tauntaun a little harder than perhaps he should have, but this time, he managed to make the course to the end.

"Congratulations," said the Kel Dor. "Here's your next clue."

Kanan and Hera read it.

"Oh boy, hunting wampas," said Hera, shivering from more than just the cold. "What did I just get myself into here?"

"Luck of the draw," said Kanan, "Although I suppose that as a Jedi, 'choice of the Force' might be more appropriate."

"Great," said Hera, "The Force 'chose' this for me. That's a real comfort."

"There's no backing out of it now, Hera," said Kanan simply, "You'll just have to bite the bullet and face the music."

"Please, don't tell me any more verbal expressions!" said Hera dismissively.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"Here's the colony!" said Zeb. "Looks like we're behind everybody else!"

Chopper squawked again.

"Hurry up, fishy," said Bane, "You're riding the tauntaun. I'm not getting myself all smelly from an ugly ice beast!"

"Why is it always me?" complained Robonino.

"I'll ride the tauntaun, Bo," said Satine, "You should keep an eye out for the more dangerous details of Hoth."

"I was just about to suggest that myself," said Bo-Katan.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

Lagos got thrown by her tauntaun for the third time, landing almost head-first in a snow bank this time. She angrily brushed snow and ice out of her hair.

"If this thing throws me one more time, I swear I'm gonna personally gut it after the challenge!" she growled at nobody in particular.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Come on, big fellow, don't fail me now," said Fives as he came close to the end of the course.

The tauntaun came to the end without throwing Fives.

"Yeah! We did it!" he and Echo shouted as he jumped off the tauntaun.

"Congratulations," said the Kel Dor again, once again handing over the next clue.

"Hunting, huh?" said Echo. "I wouldn't mind doing that, as long as you have my back, brother."

"I always have your back, Echo," said Fives. "Now let's get going!"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"Come on, baby," said Ezra, "Don't throw me, please."

They were nearing the end of the course, when the tauntaun shook itself, knocking Ezra off.

"Blast!" he said, shaking the snow off of himself.

"Try again, Ezra!" said Sabine, "There's no time to lose!"

"You're telling me!" said Ezra.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"Keep going, Lux," Ahsoka encouraged her partner, "You're doing good."

Lux rode his tauntaun through each lap without falling, until he got to the end, and then he jumped off, relieved that it was over.

They got their next clue, and were on their way to the wampas.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Keep it up," said Sugi, "You're doing good, girl." She was soothing her mount, like several of the other racers had been doing.

It was amazing to the teams that still remained how well a bounty hunter, of all people, could master riding a tauntaun so well. Unlike most of the other teams, which made it to the end slowly but steadily, Sugi made it to the end in no time.

Embo clapped her on the back as she got off the tauntaun.

"Thank you, Embo," she said, "Now come on! Let's get that next clue and get on with it!"

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

Wack was bouncing on the back of his tauntaun more than any other rider was. He almost tumbled off a few times, but clung to the reins with an iron grip befitting his droid hands. The tauntaun kept complaining about the way he was tugging on the reins.

"Just keep moving, girl!" he said to it, "It is all under control!"

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Finally!" said Lagos, "I made it! That really _was_ tough!"

"I don't doubt it, Lagos," said Soniee, "You look a little green after being thrown so many times."

"Not funny, Soniee," said Lagos in all seriousness.

"Well, it's on to the wampas," said Soniee, "This is going to be even less fun."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

A Kel Dor guide had just provided Petro with the rifle he had to use for the hunting.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said as he and Katooni went out to hunt wampas in their own territory.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"I'm not sure I like the idea of younglings hunting," said Kanan as he and Hera watch them set out to kill wampas.

"Relax, Kanan," said Hera, "They're Jedi younglings. They can handle most situations they put themselves in. Now come on!"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"Made it!" said Ezra as he finally got to the end of the course without being thrown again.

"I'm glad I made you do that one, Ezra," said Sabine after looking at the next clue, "Because I think I'm the better of us at hunting."

"Who's to say that I'm not good at it?" objected Ezra.

"Ezra," said Sabine patiently, "You did the last Roadblock, and the number of Roadblocks each team member does has to be kept as even as possible, so I have to do this next one."

"Okay, it you say so," said Ezra with a shrug.

**Qutee and Wack/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"We did it, Qutee!" exclaimed Wack.

Qutee warbled nervously at the notion of hunting wampas.

"Qutee," said Wack confidently, "If we can take out Separatists, surely we can take out wampas, too."

"This ride isn't so bad," Satine thought to herself as she made it through the second lap, and began to get through the third.

Soon, they made it, too, and Bo-Katan decided to hunt the wampas.

"Good," said Satine. "I can't bear to hunt any living thing, even if I do eat meat sometimes."

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper**

These two teams were the last to make it through the tauntaun challenge.

"Look how far behind we are," said Bane. "Let's go, Patrolian! We've got no time to lose, at all!"

"Don't you think I know that, Bane?" said Robonino.

"Whew!" said Zeb, "I was a little afraid that tauntaun's back was gonna break beneath me! How much do you know about killing wampas, Chopper?"

Chopper beeped confidently and hopped from foot to foot.

"_That_ good, huh?" Zeb said. "Well good, because we're gonna need it. All of it!"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Hera," said Kanan, "I sense a wampa is nearby. Be on your guard."

"No problem," said Hera, prowling the landscape for her target prowler.

In a few minutes, a male wampa emerged from a concealed hiding place and attempted to knock Kanan down. He dodged the attack just in time, as Hera swiveled around and shot to kill, bringing down the wampa before it could attack again.

"That's one down, one to go," said Hera with a smile.

"With a little more luck like this," said Kanan, "We just might win this leg of the race."

**Ezra and Sabine/Echo and Fives/Sugi and Embo/Ahsoka and Lux**

"Give me that rifle, Ezra," said Sabine, "I intend to have some fun doing this."

"Here we are," said Echo, "Time to put my old trooper training to good use again."

"I've got your back, brother," said Fives.

"How do you plan to hunt and shoot these two wampas as quickly as possible, Embo?" asked Sugi.

Embo took off his round, metal hat and put it on the ground, demonstrating that he was going to use it as a snowboard.

"Hmm, very clever, Embo," said Sugi with a smile.

"Togrutas are bred for hunting," said Ahsoka, "So this shouldn't be any real problem for me."

"May the Force be with you, Ahsoka," said Lux.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Petro fired a shot at a distant wampa, but he missed.

"Be careful, Petro," said Katooni, "Don't miss them too often. The blaster fire will only anger them and make them want to come over here and hunt _us."_

"Don't worry, Katooni," said Petro, "We can both sense when and where they're coming. It won't be any problem to dodge them."

"I hope not," said Katooni doubtfully.

**Qutee and Wack/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"I don't like the looks of that place," said Satine as she and Bo-Katan pulled up to it.

"Don't worry about it, sister," said Bo-Katan, "You're not the one who has to do the hunting; I am."

"Will Qutee's electric appendages do as hunting weapons, Mister Kel Dor?" asked Wack. "You see, I did the last Roadblock, and Qutee cannot wield a rifle."

"Absolutely," said the Kel Dor, "Droid that have to do this Roadblock are welcome to use whatever weapons they have on their person."

"Thank you, sir," said Wack. Qutee beeped her agreement.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; currently in 1****st**

Embo glided over the snow, firing blaster shots into the air as if trying to attract wampas. Indeed, for several came out of hiding, and he shot two of them with deadly accuracy amazingly quickly, faster than any other team.

He proudly stopped his ride by Sugi and the Kel Dor judge.

Sugi grinned. "This is more my kind of thing, Embo. Wouldn't you say?"

Embo grunted, "Kwah!"

"It's astounding how well you did," said the awed Kel Dor. "Now, here's your sled, which you take one mile east to the nearest farmer's home."

"Much obliged, mister," said Sugi, as she and Embo started to load up the sled.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I don't believe it," said Soniee as she and Lagos arrived in wampa territory in time to see Sugi and Embo push and pull their sled away on the horizontal ground. "One team has already finished before we even arrived."

"Don't think about it, Soniee," said Lagos, "Just hurry and get a rifle! We've got to catch up!"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 2****nd**

Hera was finding it hard to keep focus in the bitter cold of Hoth, but Kanan helped warn her when another tauntaun was nearby. The beastly thing tried to sneak up on both of them, but Kanan warned Hera again, and leapt out of the way, and then Hera turned around and shot it in the gut, felling it.

"That's two down," said Hera.

"Good thing, too," said Kanan, "One team is ahead of us. I can use a little assistance from the Force to make the one-mile trip a little bit easier for us."

"How?" asked Hera.

"I'll do the harder job, pulling the sled," offered Kanan, "while you push it. My Force talents may help it move just a little bit faster."

"Good idea," said Hera, "Let's get 'er loaded."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

Sabine seemed to be toying with the wampas, which seemed a very dangerous thing to do in Ezra's opinion. But after confounding the creatures with her fast darting movements from spot to spot, she took up a concealed sniper position and shot one of the creatures dead.

Ezra blinked in amazement. "Wow! If I knew you were this good at this, Sabine, I'd have come on to you a long time ago!"

"Quiet, Ezra!" admonished Sabine, "Can't rush an artist, especially one who's having fun."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters; currently in 3****rd**

Bo-Katan was a professional hunter if her sister Satine ever saw one. She more than made up for all their lost time. Taking advantage of the actions of hunters who got there before them, Bo-Katan bagged two unfortunate wampas in no time.

Satine blinked. "As loathe as I am to say this," she said, "you're actually quite good at fighting, Bo."

"You should study 'True Mandalorian' history a little more, Satine," said Bo-Katan, "War and bounty hunting are an art form for us."

"I still say that art should come from peaceful things," said Satine, "But you certainly are good at your own thing."

"Yes," said Bo-Katan, "Now enough chatter. Let's go! Help me load the sled!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"I can't understand how I can get close enough to a wampa to get a clear shot!" said Petro, who was beginning to get frustrated.

"I have some advice for you, Petro," said Katooni. "Don't hunt downwind of them. You have to be upwind, or they'll smell you, and either avoid you or surprise ambush you."

Petro smiled. "Yeah, I never thought of that. That's good. Only one problem. How do I know which is upwind and which is downwind?"

Katooni rolled her eyes and did her best to explain it to him.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper**

"Looks like we're the last ones to arrive," observed Zeb as he got out of his cab and into wampa territory.

Chopper beeped and whistled.

"Of course it's not _my_ fault, you bucket-o-bolts," Zeb said angrily, "I think it was _yours._ You were the one who was-"

Chopper was ignoring him, already rolling ahead, ready to hunt.

"Hey! Wait for me, Choppy!" Zeb yelled as he gave chase.

"I am _not_ going to screw this one up," said Bane, "Especially when we're one of the last teams to arrive here."

"If I were in your boots," said Robonino, "I wouldn't dream of screwing it up, either, you know."

"Well, you're not in my boots," said Bane, "And a good thing, too. You'd make them smell like fish."

Robonino was infuriated, but kept his mouth shut.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Blast!" said Soniee, having a hard time using the antique rifle to line up a clean shot. "I can't use a primitive rifle!"

"You'd better do better aim with that blaster rifle, Soniee," yelled Lagos, "Or I'm going to tell Korkie after we lose that you can't handle a blaster so well against the Empire."

"Shut up, Lagos," said Soniee through clenched teeth, "or it'll be _your_ fault the beasts are getting away."

Lagos blanched, but glared at her friend's back as the hunt continued.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; currently in 4****th**

"Click! Bang!" said Sabine as she bagged her second wampa.

"Good job, Sabine!" said Ezra, putting an arm around her.

Sabine, who wasn't interested in having the moves made on her just then, gently shrugged it off. "Let's get these bloody babies on the sled and get to that farmer," she advised.

"I agree," Ezra replied.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; currently in 5****th**

Qutee had a grand old time electrocuting wampas each time she would ambush an unsuspecting creature. Wampas didn't hunt, or smell, droids, so it was relatively easy for Qutee to sneak up on them.

"Yeah! We got them!" said Wack as he helped her put the bodies on the sled. "Let us get going, Qutee!"

Qutee beeped and started to pull the sled with a magnetic cord, while Wack pushed from behind.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; currently in 1****st**

"I hope you're not getting tired, Embo," said Sugi, "because the farmer's land is just ahead."

Embo shook his head and grunted negatively.

"Good," said Sugi.

In a few minutes, they were there. The farmer accepted the carcasses, although he didn't say what was going to be done with them, and handed them their next clue.

"_From the farmer's home, the teams are to ride their sleds, bloody and all, southeast to the bottom of a long hill until they reach the remains of an old smuggler's base that was once set up on Hoth years ago. That is this leg's Pit Stop. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated from the race."_

"Well, this is where some fun begins, at last," said Sugi, "It's a good thing this sled is big enough for the both of us."

Embo said something and pointed behind them. Sugi noticed that Kanan and Hera were close behind them.

"We'd better get moving now!" said Sugi. Embo nodded and gave the sled a push after Sugi sat on it. Then, before it could slide too fast, he leapt aboard and sat down behind Sugi.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 2****nd**

"There go the Bounty Hunters," said Hera, "Get a move on, Kanan! We've got to follow them!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; currently in 6****th**

A second wampa fell to the ground, dead.

"Told you I could do it, Katooni!" said Petro.

"I _knew_ you could do it!" Katooni complimented him. "But how are we going to move this heavy sled a mile to a farmer's place anyway? We're not all that strong at our age."

"Easy," said Petro, "Just use a little Force assistance. It'll be no problem at all."

"Oh yeah," said Katooni, "Why didn't I think of that myself?"

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; currently in 7****th**

Ahsoka bared her teeth at each wampa that dared to get close to her, startling them long enough for her to get a good shot at them. After about ten more minutes of hunting, she had succeeded at killing two of them.

"You're a natural born hunter, Ahsoka!" said Lux, "I'm impressed."

"I told you," said a grinning Ahsoka, "Togrutas _are_ natural born and bred hunters. Now come on, let's get to the farmer's market."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

Sugi and Embo had almost reached the bottom of the hill. They could see Dexter Jettster standing down there by the old base with a third Kel Dor by his side and the Pit Stop mat in front of them.

The Kel Dor greeted them cheerfully.

"Well, did we make it?" asked Sugi eagerly.

"Sugi, Embo, I am pleased to say that you are team number one!" said Dex.

"We did it, Embo! We did it!" exclaimed Sugi. Embo high-fived her.

"And do you want to know what your prize is for winning this leg of the race?" Dex asked.

"Of course we do," said Sugi. "We're bounty hunters, and bounty hunters like to have some kind of reward. What else?"

"Well," said Dex, "This leg's prize is fitting for a pair of bounty hunters. You are being awarded 2,500 credits each!"

Sugi looked more than satisfied with that. "We could do a lot with that, couldn't we, Embo?"

"Townt wak!" said Embo.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

A few minutes later, Kanan and Hera made it to the bottom of the hill, too.

Dex greeted them warmly. So did the Kel Dor.

"Kanan, Hera, I am pleased to say that you are team number two!" said Dex.

"Didn't quite make it first, huh?" said Hera.

"No," said Dex, "But you should be proud that you did better in this leg of the race than you did in the previous leg."

"He's right, Hera," said Kanan, "I think we should be grateful."

"Okay, if you say so," said Hera.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; currently in 8****th**

"Finally finished?" asked Lagos. "About time."

"Don't rub it in," said Soniee testily. "We have to move before any more teams get ahead of us."

"I know that, Soniee," said Lagos. "Help me get these bloody things onto the sled."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; currently in 9****th**

"I can't believe we finally finished that job!" said Echo. "It took a whole half hour to get close to any wampas, and then it took another forty-five minutes to target them properly and shoot them. I guess I'm a little rustier than I thought."

"Well, let's worry about catching up on our training again another time, mate," said Fives. "We can't afford to come in last in this leg."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"I don't know if I like riding on an open sled with no controls," said Bo-Katan as they rode their sled down the hill.

"Oh, come now," said Satine, "You're a Mandalorian warrior. You can handle anything."

"Sometimes, I wish people wouldn't say things like that," said Bo-Katan.

They reached the bottom of the hill and the Pit Stop. They got up and greeted Dex and his host.

"Satine, Bo-Katan, be proud. Today, you are team number three!" said Dex.

"That's good to hear," said Satine, "I guess we are improving our style."

"Maybe it's because we're past that spiritual thing on Dagobah," said Bo-Katan, "We could barely handle that challenge."

"Well, be glad that you're doing challenges that are more your speed, ladies," said Dex.

**Ezra and Sabine/Qutee and Wack**

Ezra and Sabine were next to make it to the farmer, and subsequently down the hill to the Pit Stop. They were followed closely behind by Qutee and Wack.

"WHEEEEE!" cried Wack as he and Qutee went down the hill.

Ezra chuckled as he looked behind him. "Wack sure seems to be having fun," he remarked.

"So am I," said Sabine, "You don't know it, Ezra, but behind this helmet, I am grinning with ecstasy."

"Really?" said Ezra, grinning in his turn.

The two of them reached the bottom first. Qutee and Wack reached it six seconds later.

"Ezra, Sabine, once again, you are team number four, for the second time in a row. Qutee, Wack, you are team number five," declared Dex.

"I knew this would be worth it," said Sabine.

"Yeah, me too," said Ezra.

"Thanks for all the help, Qutee," said Wack.

Qutee went ecstatic with beeps and whistles.

**Katooni and Petro/Ahsoka and Lux**

"Here we come!" said Katooni.

"We're not far behind you!" called Ahsoka.

At the bottom, Dex greeted them, too.

"Katooni, Petro, you are team number six. Ahsoka, Lux, you are team number seven," Dex said.

"Oh good," said Ahsoka, smiling. Lux smiled with her.

"Oh goody!" said Katooni, jumping up and down.

"You're starting to remind me of Ganodi, Katooni," said Petro.

"Who says I can't occasionally act like somebody else?" said Katooni cheerfully.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper**

"Come on, we gotta hustle, Chopper!" said Zeb. "Why are you slowing down our sled? We're almost in last place!"

Chopper said they couldn't risk making a tumble and breaking each other into pieces.

Zeb looked appalled. "But this is a _race,_ Chopper!" he complained. "We _have_ to move fast!"

"This is the absolute last time I hunt wampas," said Bane. "They almost killed me out there. After the race is over, it's back to _bounty hunting_ for me."

"Me too, buddy boy," said Robonino bitterly.

"I'm nobody's buddy, fishy," said Bane.

Robonino blubbered angrily.

**Lagos and Soniee/Echo and Fives**

These next two teams made it down the hill, one by one.

"Lagos, Soniee, you are team number eight. Echo, Fives, you are team number nine," said Dex.

"Well, that's a relief," said Lagos, "It would've been nice to come in first again, but at least we're still in the race."

"I'm glad too," said Fives. "Wouldn't you say, Echo?"

"Anytime, Fives," said Echo, giving Fives high-fives, "Anytime."

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

The bounty hunters made it to the bottom next.

"Cad Bane, Robonino, you are team number ten," said Dex. "You are still in the race."

"You're lucky, Robonino," said Bane. "If we had lost, my next bounty would have been you."

"Yeah, yeah, always telling terrible jokes, spuds," said Robonino.

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

Zeb and Chopper slowly made it to the bottom and reached the Pit Stop. Dex looked at them a little sadly.

"Well? Spill it, Dex," said Zeb, "What's the bad news?"

"Zeb, Chopper, I'm sorry to say you are the last team to arrive," said Dex. "And you have been eliminated from the race."

"Serves you right, Chopper old boy," said Zeb, "If you hadn't slowed us down so much, we might have just made it!"

Chopper pinched him with an appendage.

"Oh, very funny, Choppy, very funny!" he said sarcastically.

"Am I to understand that there's a little friction between you two?" asked Dex.

"Well," said Zeb, "Maybe more than just a little. But deep down, we know we need each other in the greater scheme of things. So as hard as it is to do, I put up with this cantankerous little guy, even if it's because Hera won't hear of me doing otherwise."

Chopper laughed.

"I didn't say it for your personal benefit, clunker!" said Zeb. "I said it because it's true, whether either of us likes it or not."

Chopper squawked one more time, voicing his agreement. Dex smiled at the two losers, and Zeb smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>Next time, on the Amazing Race…<em>

…_Some of the teams make some nuna roasts…_

"Hey! Be careful with that thing, Soniee!"

"Roast nuna is one of my favorite foods."

…_While others have to handle and brand some cattle…_

"Do be careful with that prod, droid!"

"No problem, sir. All I have to do is point it at the eopie's rump and press it against the rump for a second, right?"

"I've never done such dirty work before in my life, Robonino!"

…_And taking a roast, plus some wine, through a busy city is easier said than done._

"Watch it, Qutee! You are not as skilled as Artoo at carrying a tray of wine and food!"

"How many people have to be on the streets all at once at this time of day, anyway?"

"You really are a clumsy oaf, Ezra."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm going to be away on a vacation with my family for Thanksgiving starting tomorrow, so it will be at least a little while before I can write the next chapter of this story.


End file.
